O Chat
by LauTheTucano
Summary: Entediados, os países criaram um chat para poderem conversar. O que eles não imaginavam era os mal-entendidos que isso traria. O que eles falam? Desde a comida de Arthur ate as reuniões dos Alcoólicos Anónimos de Ivan... Praticamente de tudo.
1. Capitulo I    The Nobodies

**Feli le Pastalover diz:**

HOOOOOOOOY pessoinhas felizes~

_King Arthur auto-mensagem: I'm not here, I'm cooking... And Francis, don't you even fucking dare to complain about it._

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Como se eu alguma vez fosse me queixar dessa comida que mais parece Poison Cooking.

**Feli le Pastalover diz:**

FRANCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS *o*

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Bonjour mon ami~

**Kiku diz:**

Francis-san, não sabia que eras fã de Katekyo.

Bom dia Feliciano.

**Feli le Pastalover diz:**

Kikuu! FINALMENTE ONLINE!1! vee~

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Não sou, apenas achei as personagens sexys e decidi ver.

**Kiku diz:**

/ Francis-san, são personagens normais.

_King Arthur auto-mensagem: I'm not here, I'm cooking... And Francis, don't you even fucking dare to complain about it._

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Este grande idiota deixa mensagens automáticas enquanto destrói a cozinha. Isto irrita!

**Kiku diz: **

Basta ignorar a mensagem =)

**Feli le Pastalover diz:**

ALFRED ESTA ONLINE~

**The Hero diz:**

HELLO!1!

**Kiku diz:**

Bom dia Alfred-san.

**Feli le Pastalover diz:**

GOOD MOURNING!

Morning*

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Salut.

**The Hero diz:**

Ahahahaha vocês estão sempre aqui online! Não tem vida social? HAHAHAHA

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Temos vida social, ao contrário de ti.

**The Hero diz:**

EU TENHO VIDA SOCIAL, SOU UM HERÓI!

_King Arthur auto-mensagem: I'm not here, I'm cooking... And Francis, don't you even fucking dare to complain about it._

**The Hero diz:**

Ele está a cozinhar?

D:

Tenho de ir lá SALVA-LO!

*ausente*

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

sabemos que ele gosta daquela comida...

**Feli le Pastalover diz:**

Vee~ Ele gosta dos cozinhados do Arthur?

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Sim... Mas para alguém que adora fast-food a comida do deve ser deliciosa.

**Kiku diz:**

... tenho de concordar...

**Canadian Maple:**

Oi...

_**(passado 5 minutos)**_

**Canadian Maple:**

Eu matei o chat! De novo?

**Feli le Pastalover diz:**

Oi Canadian desconhecido \o/

**Canadian Maple:**

Eu não sou desconhecido! Sou o Canadian! Entrei para o chat na semana passada...

**Feli le Pastalover diz:**

Quem?

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

AAAH Já sei, o Matthew! Não te vi online.

_King Arthur auto-mensagem: I'm not here, I'm cooking... And Francis, don't you even fucking dare to complain about it._

**Canadian Maple diz:**

OMG, ele está a (tentar) cozinhar de novo?

**Kiku diz:**

Bom dia Matthew. Sim, o Arthur está a tentar cozinhar. u.u

**Feli le Pastalover diz:**

Sem problemas O Alfred foi lá salva-lo!

**Canadian Maple:**

Oh...certo. Desde que não venha depois pedir medicamentos para as dores de barriga...

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

hehe, barriga? Será só dores de barriga?

**Kiku diz:**

Ok, já vi que isto se vai tornar demasiado... Enfim, vou assistir anime. Até logo.

**Feli le Pastalover diz:**

Adeus Kiku~ Logo aparece para jantar! Vou fazer pastaaa~ e o Ludwig também vem!

**Kiku diz:**

Sim, vou tentar. - fui

**Canadian Maple:**

Francis, o meu irmão não faz...essas coisas com o Arthur.

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Mon ami, tudo consegue ser possível com o e o americano idiota.

**Canadian Maple:**

u.u Fiquei com imagens mentais que não queria.

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

ahaha na minha mente eles estão os dois deitados em cima da mesa ao pé da cozinha destruída e-

**Canadian Maple:**

POR FAVOR, NÃO TERMINES ESSA FRASE!

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Pft, agora ia ficar interessante...


	2. Capítulo II   Beatsound Loverboy

Ao saber que Arthur estava a cozinhar, Alfred colocou o seu msn no modo "ausente" e nem se deu ao trabalho de desligar o pc. Pegou no seu casaco e saiu de casa apressadamente dirigindo-se a casa do britânico.

Sempre que Arthur tentava cozinhar, acabava por acontecer uma das duas coisas: ou a comida ficava intragável e ele deprimia-se e acabava bêbedo ou a comida ficava intragável e ele deprimia-se e não falava com ninguém durante algum tempo por se considerar inútil.

Alfred dizia para as outras pessoas que gostava da comida de Arthur porque simplesmente comia qualquer tipo de comida, mas todos (como Francis tinha feito notar) sabiam perfeitamente que ele comia não só por gostar mas também para evitar que Arthur ficasse deprimido. Ele sempre odiou vê-lo a sentir-se miserável e foi graças a isso que escolheu ficar com ele na altura em que foi disputado pelo Francis. Então sempre que o loiro cozinhava ele fazia questão de o ir visitar.

Ao chegar á entrada da casa do inglês ele decidiu saltar o baixo muro de pedra e percorrer o perímetro da casa ate chegar á porta das traseiras que dava para a cozinha e se encontrava aberta. Ele sabia que tocar á campainha não ia fazer efeito pois Arthur não ia abrir a porta. Ele entrou com um estrondo:

"HI! HERO IS HERE!"

Arthur voltou-se na direcção da porta com um salto enquanto segurava o rolo da massa e ao ver o americano hiperactivo levantou uma sobrancelha, baixou o braço e disse irritando:

"_Outra vez?"_

O americano coçou a cabeça e sorriu apologeticamente:

"_Não tinha nada melhor para fazer."_

O britânico suspirou, pousou o rolo no balcão e limpou as mãos ao avental. Alfred sentou-se numa cadeira e pousou a cabeça sobre as mãos. Ele adorava ver Arthur a fazer bolos.

"_Hey, bolo de chocolate ou mármore?"_ perguntou o inglês enquanto mexia nos armários.

"_Chocolate,claro!" _disse o americano com um sorriso infantil. "_Hey Arthur, posso usar o teu pc? Deixei as pessoas do chat no vácuo."_

"_Sim claro. Faz log off da minha conta. Aquela mensagem automática já deve ter irritando o Francis o suficiente."_

Alfred levantou-se e foi buscar o pc que estava na sala, voltou para a cozinha e pousou o computador em cima dos joelhos, fez o que Arthur lhe pediu e entrou na sua conta. A janela do msn começou logo a piscar, o que significava que ainda tinha pessoas a falar.

##

**Feli le Pastalover diz:**

Mas onii-chan não fui eu!

**Romano Tomato diz:**

Se não fui eu, nem tu... Foi quem?

**Canadian Maple diz:**

Parem de discutir...

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Concordo com o Matthew,e se vivem na mesma casa e querem discutir limitem-se a levantar-se da cadeira e ir para a sala gritar, mas não chateiem aqui.

**Romano Tomato:**

...

**Feli le Pastalover diz:**

Mas o Lovino não está em casa~

**Romano Tomato:**

VENEZIANO CALA A BOCA!

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Hum... quase que consigo imaginar onde ele está.

**Feli le Pastalover diz:**

Não é muito difícil pois não? ... hehe

**Romano Tomato:**

O que vocês querem dizer com isso seus idiotas? Por acaso tem ideia do que estão a insinuar? Não tem mais nada que fazer da vida a não ser comentar a vida dos outros, suas velhas coscuvilheiras! Morram longe!

**The Hero:**

Alguém esta muito nervoso hoje.

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Já acabou a sessão de culinária?

**Canadian Maple diz:**

Omg, dói-te alguma coisa?

**The Hero diz:**

Eu ainda não comi...O Arthur ainda não acabou o bolo... Estou a usar o pc dele.

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

ALFRED, AINDA VAIS A TEMPO, PODES SEMPRE DEITAR A COMIDA FORA QUANDO ELE NÃO 'TIVER A OLHAR!

**The Hero:**

Porque haveria de fazer isso? D:

**Canadian Maple diz:**

*facelpam*

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

*facepalm* -2

**The Hero:**

?

**Feli le Pastalover diz:**

Aah pode ser que desta vez fique bom... E que ele não leve para a reunião de novo...

**Turtles diz:**

Hola mis amigos~

**Feli le Pastalover diz:**

António *o*

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Olá Espanha. -'

**Turtles diz:**

O que vocês fizeram ao Romanito? D: Ele estava a resmungar sozinho e falar de velhas e quase atirava o meu computador pela janela.

**Canadian Maple diz:**

Nada...

**Turtles diz:**

Olá desconhecido o/

**Canadian Maple diz:**

Eu não sou desconhecido!

**Turtles diz:**

Quem és tu? D:

**Canadian Maple:**

Sou o Canada. Matthew.

**Turtles diz:**

Ahh, aquele garoto parecido com o Alfred mas com um ursinho polar fofo =3

**The Hero diz:**

Nem somos parecidos.

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Peço desculpa, a internet caiu. António avisa o Romano que para a próxima se não quer receber indirectas, que pelo menos não discuta aqui com o Feliciano.

**Turtles diz:**

Eles estavam a discutir? D:

**Feli le Pastalover diz:**

Sim! Ele acusou-me de ter roubado os tomates que estavam no frigorífico. Mas não fui eu!

**Turtles diz:**

Eles desapareceram na terça-feira? Depois do jantar? Eram aqueles que estavam na prateleira de cima?

**Feli le Pastalover diz:**

Sim. Como sabes?

**Turtles diz:**

Ups. Vou sair, tenho de ir acalmar o Romanito~

**The Hero diz:**

E eu vou sair também.

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Boa sorte Alfred~

**The Hero diz:**

Ele não cozinha assim tão mal sabem? -.-

**Feli le Pastalover:**

Acho que descobri quem roubou os tomates.

**Canadian Maple diz:**

Sim... Sabemos... Se depois precisares de alguma coisa...

Mas isso era mais ou menos óbvio Feliciano.

**The Hero diz:**

EU SOU UM HEROI MATTIE, NAO PERCISO DE AJUDA!111!

Sim Feli xD Quem mais passa o dia inteiro na vossa casa?

Bye~ O bolo esta pronto.

**Feli le Pastalover diz:**

O Ludwig?

Mas ele não roubaria tomates~

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Je suis entouré par des idiots...

##

Alfred fechou o computador e dirigiu-se ao pé de Arthur. Ele tirou o bolo do forno e pousou em cima do balcão.

"_Que esteja melhor que da ultima vez…"_

"_Não te preocupes, o Mattie comprou mais pastilhas para a dor de barriga."_ Disse Alfred sorridente.

Misteriosamente, o rolo da massa acabou a embater com força na cabeça do americano.


	3. Capítulo III  Velvet Morning

António suspirou e desligou o seu computador (da ultima vez que deixou ligado teve de ouvir o Lovino resmungar durante meia hora) e dirigiu-se até ao campo de tomates que tinha nas traseiras da sua casa. Lovino estava sentado num banco de jardim com um cesto cheio de tomates ao seu lado. O espanhol sorriu ao vê-lo e foi ter com ele.

Lovino estava a pensar no que as pessoas do chat tinham insinuado. Será que ele passava assim tanto tempo em casa do espanhol ao ponto de toda a gente conseguir adivinhar onde ele estava? Quer dizer, ele não gostava assim tanto daquele idiota... Se calhar só um pouquinho... Não, não era isso. Ele adorava ir a casa dele porque tinha sempre tomates frescos. Sim, isso fazia sentido. Ele gostava de lá ir, não pela companhia mas sim pela comida.

Ao chegar a esta conclusão, Lovino tentou acalmar-se e respirou fundo. Voltou-se para o cesto para pegar noutro tomate quando ao longe viu António a acenar-lhe. Todo o processo para se acalmar foi por água abaixo.

_"Hola Romanito~"_

_"J-ja disse para me chamares L-lovino! Não inventes nomes estúpidos s-seu idiota!"_

O espanhol, habituado ao modo com que era tratado, não vacilou e fez um sorriso apologético e disse:

_"Ah Lovi, não precisavas de ter discutido com o Feliciano. Fui eu quem roubou os tomates..." _

Lovino olhou para o espanhol e respondeu mal-humorado:

_"Seu bastardo! N-nao podias ter avisado porra!"_

_"Hehe...desculpa..."_

_"Não importa agora. De q-qualquer das formas foi só um pretexto p-para chatear o meu irmão."_

_"Huh? Porque?"_ perguntou o espanhol surpreendido.

_"Para me vingar."_

_"Vingar?"_

_"Sim! Porra, foi o isso que eu disse. Ouves mal?"_ disse Lovino irritado.

_"Calma! Vingar de que?"_

O italiano olhou para António e corou:

_"Do devorador de batatas."_

Frustrado por não estar a entender, António ficou serio e disse:

_"Se continuares a dar nomes estranhos as outras pessoas eu não vou saber de quem estas a falar."_

_"D-do... Estou a f-f-falar do Ludwig..."_

_"E o que ele fez?"_

_"R-r-roubou o meu irmão!"_ gritou Lovino que corava cada vez mais.

António levantou as sobrancelhas com a súbita realização. Quando tudo fez sentido na sua cabeça, ele sorriu e suspirou:

_"Ah Lovi~ At_é_ com ciúmes consegues ser fofo."_

**# Passado algumas horas no chat #**

**King Arthur diz:**

Boa tarde.

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Boa tarde princesa ;)

**The Hero diz:**

Princesa? AHAHAHAH

**King Arhurt diz:**

Princesa?

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Oui. Acho que o "King" devia ser substituído por "princess" ;)

Quem é o admin para trocar de nick?

**The Hero diz:**

AHAHA FRANCIS, TU TENS HUMOR BRITANICO!

Acho que o Admin é o Kiku, eu posso lhe pedir para mudar.

**King Arthur diz:**

YOU BLOODY IDIOT!

ALFRED NEM PENSES NISSO! ESTÁS DO LADO DE QUEM?

Eu vou sair daqui. Estou farto de ser sempre a vitima!1!

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Oh mon Dieu, isso foi uma ofensa América. Como se eu alguma vez tivesse esse humor horrível a que chamam de britânico. Esse humor é quase tão bom como a comida deles.

**The Hero diz:**

Artie! Eu estava só a brincar D:

NÃO VÁS EMBORA!

**King Arthur diz:**

Não tenho culpa que sejas demasiado loiro para perceber humor britânico seu francês inútil. Apenas pessoas inteligentes entendem!

Alfred, tu queres que eu fique? :o

**The Hero diz:**

Quero! NÃO TEM PODES IR EMBORA SEM ME ENVIAR AQUELA MUSICA QUE FALASTE QUANDO ESTIVE EM TUA CASA!

Artie que coisa foi essa sobre os loiros? Tens alguma coisa contra loiros? TENS? SEU RACISTA!

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Que eu saiba ele também é loiro.

**King Arthur diz:**

COMO PODE SER RACISMO AL?

Alfred*

Mas não sou burro, .

**The Hero diz:**

Então é preconceito!

AHAHA ! O Arthur também tem humor britânico!

**King Arthur diz:**

*facepalm*

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Sim, o tem muito humor.

**The Hero diz:**

Hey, alguém me explica como se aperta uma gravata? Estou aqui a tentar e não consigo.

**King Arthur diz:**

Com essa idade não sabes apertar uma gravata? Ahahah

Outra vez? Ainda antes de sair daqui eu apertei-ta.

**The Hero diz:**

Com essa idade não sabes depilar as sobrancelhas?

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

MON DIEU, TENS TODO O MEU AMOR AGORA, AMERICANO!

**The Hero diz:**

*hugs

**King Arthur diz:**

Ok. Vou me embora.

**The Hero diz:**

Aaaartie D:

E a gravata?

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Hehe

**The Hero diz:**

?

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Os moderadores podem mudar os nicks dos participantes no chat.

**The Hero diz:**

E?

_* A alcunha de "King Arthur" foi actualizada para "Princess Eyebrows"_

**The Hero diz:**

Ele não vai gostar nada disso... Mas é divertido!

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Eu acho que devias ir ter com ele, antes que lhe de para pegar em bebidas de novo.

**The Hero diz:**

Mas eu já estive lá hoje! Alem disso não consigo apertar a gravata.

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Isso é um problema? Não podes ir de t-shirt?

**The Hero diz:**

...

Até amanhã.

**Canadian Maple diz:**

Peço desculpa por stalkear a conversa… Mas porque é que o Arthur lhe apertou a gravata antes de sair de casa? O.o

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Mattie mon cher~ Eu disse que eles iam para cima da mesa-

**Canadian Maple diz:**

Pior que isso… Ele disse "até manha" … São só 19 horas…

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Se calhar vão aproveitar a mesa para o jantar… hehe

**Canadian Maple diz:**

*facepalm* Pervertido.


	4. Capítulo IV  Scream Aim Fire

Arthur ficou frustrado depois de ler o que Alfred tinha escrito. Ele estava, sinceramente, habituado a que fizessem piadas com as suas sobrancelhas (que era um dos hobbies de Francis) e claro que ficava chateado. Era o seu ponto franco afinal de contas. Mas ver aquilo vindo de Alfred tinha sido mais doloroso do que ele esperava. Apesar de saber que estava a ser dramático, ele sentia-se humilhado e abandonado, mas tentou ignorar esses pensamentos.

Subitamente, ouviu o barulho de uma porta a bater vindo da cozinha. Ele tinha uma pequena ideia de quem seria, mas mesmo assim dirigiu-se rapidamente para lá e deparou-se com Alfred.

_"HI!"_

"_O que queres agora?" _respondeu o britânico secamente.

_"Eu... Tu sabes...Não foi por mal e eu vinha-"_

_"Pedir desculpas? Esquece, podes ir embora."_

_"M-m-mas Artie!"_ ele respondeu com um tom de voz claramente culpado e fazendo biquinho - _"Deixa de ser assim! Não me vou embora enquanto não me ouvires."_ e cruzou os braços.

O inglês suspirou e dirigiu-se a Alfred. Agarrou o loiro pelos ombros e empurrou-o para fora da porta.

_"Boa noite Alfred"_ sussurrou batendo com a porta de seguida.

Deslocou-se para a sala, ignorando os gritos do americano.

Ao ver que estava a ser ignorado, Alfred fez um sorriso malicioso. Ele tinha-lhe mesmo feito isso? Mas se ele queria guerra...

Passado alguns minutos os pedidos de Alfred para poder entrar cessaram, deixando Arthur mais calmo e menos culpado. Quando ele se ia levantar para fazer o seu jantar, ouviu um estrondo enorme e alguma louça a partir. Dirigiu-se a correr para a cozinha e quando chegou viu o americano encalhado na pequena janela que tinha por cima do lava-louça. Ao ver o britânico chegar, ele disse atrapalhado:

"_Hehe…Eu estava só…"_ e mexeu-se ligeiramente para conseguir sair, mas deu com um braço numa das chávenas de chá que tinha no balcão e esta partiu-se no chão.

"_ALFRED JONES!"_

Nos minutos seguintes Alfred corria pela sua vida enquanto fugia do inglês que lhe atirava com scones do dia anterior.

**##**

**Poland diz:**

Alguém tipo, consegue me explicar o motivo dos gritos que eu estou a ouvir? Parecem vir do fundo da rua.

**Turtles diz:**

he?

**Poland diz:**

A sério dude, eu estou a ouvir gritos, só pode ser! Tipo, será alguém a ser assassinado?

**Turtles diz:**

Gritos? Ao fundo da rua?

**Poland diz:**

Tipo isso. Coisas como "PODES FUGIR MAS NÃO TE PODES ESCONDER IDIOTA!"

**Turtles diz:**

Bem…Eu moro no outro lado da rua, e o Lovino (a única pessoa que grita por aqui) neste momento esta calado... Tão fofo quando se encosta a mim ao ver televisão e adormece~

**Poland diz:**

Espanha?

(passado 2 minutos)

**Turtles diz:**

Desculpa. Ele afinal não estava a dormir e viu o que eu escrevi… Ouch.

**Poland diz:**

Agora ouço gritos dos dois lados da rua.

**Turtles diz:**

Sim, o Lovino adora gritar... Em varias situações.

**Frying Pan Master diz:**

António ficou off-line.

**Poland diz:**

Espero que ele tipo, sobreviva.

**Frying Pan Master diz:**

De onde vem os gritos?

**Poland diz:**

EU AINDA NÃO SEI!

**Kiku diz:**

Boa tarde, desculpem me meter no meio da conversa, mas os gritos vêm de casa do Arthur-san.

**Frying Pan Master diz:**

Como sabes?

**Kiku diz:**

Sou vizinho.

**Frying Pan Master diz:**

O que aconteceu?

**Kiku diz:**

Estava a regressar da casa do Feliciano e ao entrar no portão da minha vi o Arthur perseguir o Alfred e ameaça-lo que o faria comer da sua comida durante dias se ele voltasse a tentar entrar dentro de casa depois de ter sido expulso.

**Frying Pan Master diz:**

Mas porquê ele foi expulso?

**Kiku diz: **

Não sei Elizabeta-san. Pelos vistos discutiram de novo.

**Frying Pan Master diz:**

OMG UMA CENA DE AMOR NÃO CORRESPONDIDO! ISTO DAVA PARA FAZER MAIS UM CAPÍTULO PARA A NOSSA MANGA! KIKU, TEMOS DE OS ESPIAR!

NAO ME CHAMES -SAN!

**Kiku diz:**

Desculpa Elizabeta-sa

Elizabeta*

**Poland diz:**

?

**Kiku diz:**

Não me parece que seja boa ideia... O Arhur está muito mal humorado…

**Frying Pan Master diz:**

Vou só buscar um bloco de notas e uma caneta, espera por mim no portão da tua casa!

**Kiku diz:**

Lá vamos de novo... Ate logo Feliks-san.

**Poland diz:**

Tipo, vocês não me vão deixar aqui sem saber das novidades, pois não? Isso seria totalmente horrível! Eu vou aí ter também. E que história vocês estão a escrever? ESPEREM!

**##**

Depois de ter confirmado que Alfred tinha ido embora, Arthur fechou todas as portas e janelas, incluindo as do piso superior. Estava já escuro lá fora e as luzes da rua acenderam-se. Enquanto fechava a ultima janela, Arthur pensou ter visto movimento por detrás dos arbustos, mas possivelmente seria apenas um cão ou outro animal qualquer. Pegou numa taça com cereais e sentou-se no sofá enquanto via televisão. Acabou de comer, pousou a taça em cima da mesa e deitou-se no sofá. Nos seus pensamentos, ele arrependia-se de não ter deixado Alfred falar. Certo, ele estava só a ser dramático e o americano tinha ferido o seu orgulho, mas se ele o tivesse ouvido possivelmente acabaria por ter companhia para jantar… Enquanto pensava nas possibilidades, adormeceu.

Algumas horas depois ("_22:17! Já?_") ele acordou sobressaltado com a campainha a tocar sem parar. Grunhiu e dirigiu-se ao pé da porta. Não ouviu ninguém falar, apenas alguém a correr. A pensar que seriam crianças na brincadeira, abriu a porta e quase que teve um ataque de coração. Mesmo no relvado á frente da sua casa, sentado á frente de uma tenda de campismo encontrava-se Alfred Jones. Ao ver a cara do britânico, o loiro sorriu maliciosamente e disse:

"Eu avisei que não me ia embora enquanto não me ouvisses."


	5. Capitulo V  Butterflies & Hurricanes

"_Isto __é totalmente estranho"_ grunhiu Feliks enquanto tirava as folhas presas no seu cabelo.

"_Shiu, eles ainda nos descobrem!" _disse a sussurrar Elizabeta enquanto tirava os binóculos para olhar para Feliks.

"_Eu devia ter ficado em casa."_ pensou para si Feliks que estava a afastar as aranhas que tinha nos arbustos. Ele tinha saído de casa e ficado com a húngara e o nipónico sentado escondido atrás de um arbusto para poderem, pelo que ele percebeu, espiar os dois loiros que estavam na casa do outro lado da rua. O plano inicial era ficar no jardim de Kiku, mas Elizabeta preferiu outro arbusto porque tinha, segundo ela, melhor vista.

"_Hey Kiku, o Arthur já avançou para a tenda?"_

"_Afirmativo."_

A húngara pegou rapidamente nos binóculos e começou a ditar:

"_Inglaterra deu dois passos- não! Risca isto Kiku. Inglaterra lançou se para mais próximo da tenda para-"_

"_O Arthur nem se mexeu!"_ disse Feliks confuso.

"_Unf, para mais próximo da tenda e abraçou o seu amado enquanto lhe sussurrava palavras de conforto."_

"_Elizabeta, acho que devíamos adiar o abraço, ainda é demasiado cedo na história."_

Ela ficou pensativa mas rapidamente acrescentou: "_Sim Kiku, mas podemos já escrever esta parte e acrescentamos depois de-"_

"_ALFRED O QUE PENSAS QUE ESTÁS A FAZER NO MEU JARDIM?"_ a voz de Arthur ecoou pela rua silenciosa.

"_Pff, ele estraga o romantismo todo." _Disse ela frustrada _" Assim não vai haver a cena da tenda!"_

Feliks nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar o que seria a 'cena da tenda'. De súbito ouviram uma voz:

"_Hum… o que vocês estão a fazer?"_

Os três "espiões" assustaram-se e deram um salto, a medo, olharam para trás e deram de caras com Ludwig que olhava para eles com uma expressão confusa:

"_Estávamos totalmente a…"_

"_A procurar o meu brinco!"_

"_Com binóculos? Sentada atrás de um arbusto que por acaso fica no meio do meu jardim?"_ perguntou ele levantando uma sobrancelha.

"_QUANDO ABRIR A JANELA AMANHA, NÃO QUERO VER ESSA TENDA NO MEU JARDIM!"_

"_PORQUE NÃO? NÃO TE ESTOU A INCOMODAR!"_

"_PORQUE SE FICARES AI DE NOITE AINDA TE CONSTIPAS, ESTÁ A FICAR FRIO SEU IDIOTA!"_

"_ENTÃO DEIXA-ME ENTRAR E OUVE O QUE TENHO PARA TE DIZER!"_

"_NÃO!"_

"_ENTAO NÃO ME OUÇAS E DEIXA-ME DORMIR LA DENTRO!"_

"_TU NÃO CABES NO SOFA! ALÉM DO MAIS A TUA CASA FICA AQUI EM FRENTE!"_

"_ENTÃO DEIXA-ME DORMIR NA TUA CAMA!"_

"_Oh meu Deus! Kiku, estás pronto?"_

O japonês assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a pegar na caneta para escrever enquanto a húngara lhe ditava velozmente:

"_Após o convite para dormirem juntos, os olhos de Inglaterra reluziram e ele corou."_

Ludwig bateu com a palma da mão na testa e suspirou. Feliks olhou para ele curioso e o alemão disse atrapalhado:

"_Eles no outro dia estavam a fazer isto quando me viram c-com o Feliciano a j-jantar."_

"_Eles são totalmente doidos…"_

"_O Kiku tem demasiado medo da Elizabeta para não fazer o que ela manda."_

"_Eu ouvi isso!"_ disse ela ao parar de ditar para responder chateada.

"_Esta a ficar frio, e já que estão no meu jardim, não querem entrar para tomar chocolate quente?"_ ofereceu Ludwig.

"_Sim! Da janela do quarto do Gil temos uma melhor vista para os espiar!" _disse Elizabeta a radiar de alegria.

O alemão suspirou e começou a dirigir-se para a entrada de sua casa. Ia a abrir a porta quando ouviu um trovão enorme.

"_AAAAAARTIE VOLTA! FICA COMIGO! E-EU TENHO MEDO DE TEMPRESTADES!"_

"_Pobre Arthur…"_ pensou Ludwig _"Da última vez que o Feliciano me disse o mesmo tive dormir dentro do carro…"_

##

Romano Tomato diz:

Está silencioso isto aqui…

Feli le Pastalover diz:

Sim, a esta hora devem estar todos a dormir.

Ah fratello, o António esta aí?

**Romano Tomato diz:**

Não. OU melhor, está. Mas não me parece que consiga dizer alguma coisa.

**Feli le Pastalover diz:**

O que lhe fizeste desta vez? D:

**Romano Tomato diz:**

Lembras-te daquelas frutas de barro que parecem reais que ele tinha encima da mesa?

**Feli le Pastalover diz:**

Lembro sim, já tentei comer aquela laranja muitas vezes. Mas o que tem a ver?

**Romano Tomato diz:**

Digamos que lhe atirei com o tomate falso por engano.

**Feli le Pastalover diz:**

Ouch… pobre António…

Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:

Ahh, le amour… Parfois est douloureuse…

##

Lovino decidiu ignorar a mensagem de Francis. Esticou as pernas para pousar em cima da mesa e António, que estava deitado no outro sofa olhou para ele intensamente. Ao sentir-se observado Lovino disse :

"_Que foi agora idiota?"_

"_Lovi… Quero dormir~"_

"_Ninguém te impede…"_

"Mas dói-me a cabeça… Isto é culpa tua… Podias fazer-me festinhas no cabelo até eu adormecer~"

Lovino ficou vermelho e suspirou. Ele ia apenas fazer aquilo para não ficar com remorsos, não porque gostava de mexer no cabelo ondulado do espanhol.


	6. Capítulo VI  Walking Disaster

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

BOOOM DIA!

**Viking diz:**

BOM DIA! =D

**Norge diz:**

O dia já começou mal.

**Viking diz:**

NOOR 3 NÃO DIGAS ISSO!

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

Está um dia maravilhoso!

**Norge diz:**

Dan desliga o caps e Gilbert , está a chover torrencialmente lá fora.

**Viking diz:**

Mas Norge, podíamos aproveitar e ir a um encontro no shopping, só tu e eu~

_(passado 2 minutos)_

**Princess Eyebrows diz:**

Engraçado, ficaram os dois offline.

**Toris diz:**

Bom dia.

**Gilbird S2 diz:**

AHAHAH!

**Princess Eyebrows diz:**

Quando eu disse "engraçado" era numa forma não literal Gilbert. Nem tem assim tanta piada. Ou tem?

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

AHAHA TEM! E MUITA! QUEM FOI O TROLL? AHAHAHAHAH

**Toris diz:**

Ahah ele tem razão! Deve ter sido o Alfred a trollar.

**Princess Eyebrows diz:**

Estão a falar de quê? Que troll? O Alfred acordou á bocado, ainda não fez nada, portanto não pode ter sido ele.

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

AHAHA Como queiras, princesa.

**Toris diz:**

Pelo aspecto deve ter sido o Francis.

**Princess Eyebrows diz:**

O que o sapo fez desta vez?

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

AHAHA QUEM DIRIA QUE A PRINCESA E O SAPO SE ODEIAM AHAHAHA.

**Toris diz:**

Eu não consigo parar de rir!

Vou fazer o pequeno-almoço para o Ivan, ele tem sessão com os Alcoólicos Anónimos daqui a pouco.

Arthur, acho que devias ir com ele ás sessões.

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

A princesa não aguenta a bebida? AHAHAH

**Princess Eyebrows diz:**

Parem de me chamar princesa! Ainda não percebi porque me chamam isso!

E eu aguento a bebida melhor que tu idiota.

Vou sair, o Alfred não sabe onde deixou a roupa dele ontem.

-fui

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

Ewww não precisava de saber pormenores!

Hey Lituânia porque é que o Feliks estava com a Elisabeta ontem?

**Toris diz:**

Acho que ele ia com ela e com o Kiku espiar a princesa (ahaha) porque eles estavam a fazer um mangá ou algo assim. Como sabes?

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

O meu irmão encontrou-os nos arbustos e como estava a começar a ficar frio trouxe-os cá para dentro e a Elisabeta veio para o meu quarto porque "tinha uma melhor vista" para os jardins reais da princesa.

**Toris diz:**

Nos arbustos? D:

_(passado 5 minutos)_

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

Toris? Estás ai?

**Norge diz:**

Voltei.

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

O que aconteceu com o Dan?

**Norge diz:**

Partiu o nariz. =)

##

Tino voltava para casa depois de ter ido comprar pão . Ele morava juntamente com SUECIA, Ice , Norge e Dan. A casa seria agradavelmente silenciosa não fosse o constante movimento de Dan e as suas teorias excêntricas.

Ao entrar na sala deparou-se com SUECIA ajoelhado perto do sofá com um saco de gelo na mão. Apesar de conseguir adivinhar a resposta, perguntou:

"_O que aconteceu?"_

"_Foi o Norge. Partiu o nariz ao Dan pela quinta vez esta semana…" _

O dinamarquês que estava deitado no sofá, sorriu para Tino e levantou o polegar: _"Bah, isto não é nada!"_

Tino suspirou e pensou: _"O Norge tem de começar a ser mais carinhoso…"_ Dirigiu-se para a cozinha e começou a fazer o pequeno almoço. Dali a nada Norge iria descer e o barulho recomeçar.

**A.N:Pronto, tenho a avisar que a solução que arranjei para os problemas de acentuação foi usar o pc do meu pai. (coisa que não posso fazer com frequência) portanto, os capítulos anteriores foram actualizados e maioria dos erros (sobretudo acentuação) foram corrigidos… acho. =)**


	7. Capítulo VII  Karma Police

**A.N: Decidi desta vez escrever no POV da nossa querida princesa. Eu nunca escrevi em ponto de vista de personagem e portanto não faço mais pequena ideia de como tenha ficado –fear-**

**Uma coisa sobre o capítulo anterior, eu tinha escrito SUECIA em vez de Berwald porque me tinha esquecido do nome dele, mas já corrigi.**

_Arthur POV_

Ainda vou descobrir porque me chamam princesa. Eu não sou assim tão frágil até porque já fui um pirata muito bem sucedido. As pessoas do chat é que adoram trollar. Mas que se dane.

O Alfred está na sala a pedir comida, e eu estou a tentar ignorar aquele grande idiota. Ele usou chantagem emocional comigo para poder dormir cá em casa ontem. Isso porque eu odeio, ODEIO MESMO, que ele faça aquela carinha de cão abandonado para conseguir o que quer. EU NÃO O EDUQUEI ASSIM. E não volta a funcionar esse truque.

"_Hey Artie…"_

"_Arthur. Não me chames nomes idiotas. Que foi agora?"_

"_Obrigada por me deixares ficar aqui." _

Ele disse isso com aquele seu sorriso idiota. Ado- ODEIO quando ele sorri assim.

"_M-m-mas foi só porque o Matthew não estava em casa_."

Porra, agora vou gaguejar? Isto é tudo culpa do Francis! Se ele não tivesse levado o Matthew para sua casa, o Alfred podia ter ido embora que não ficava sozinho. Mas pensando bem… se ele tivesse ido para casa eu não o veria com o cabelo despenteado dessa forma fofa como quando ele era criança… Espera… Eu estou a pensar em quê? Aquele idiota pode ser muita coisa, como barulhento e irritante, mas nunca fofo porque ele-

"_Hey Artie… Terra chama Artie…"_

"_ARTHUR! .NOME.É.ARTHUR!"_

"_Tenho fome."_

"_Tu sabes onde fica a cozinha seu idiota comodista."_

Oh não… Aquele olhar de novo…

"_Artie… Eu acho que estou doente…"_

Não! Não digas que-

"_A culpa é tua!"_

Disse. Ele acabou de me culpar.

"_Se eu tivesse ficado cá dentro antes de ter começado a chover, eu não me tinha constipado!" _

EU SABIA QUE ELE ME IA FAZER SENTIR CULPADO! Esse grande- Não… Agora está com os olhos húmidos… Está a fingir! Eu sei que está! M-mas e se não estiver?

"_Alfred…"_

"_Arrrrtie, tu sabes que eu tenho medo de tempestades! Eu não podia ir para casa sem o Matt lá… E agora estou doente. Não me consigo mexer…"_

"_P-pronto, está bem, eu vou fazer o pequeno almoço para ti."_

"_YAY, SCONES! Obrigada Artie~" _

EU SABIA QUE ELE ESTAVA A FINGIR! E-e-e está a sorrir de novo para mim… E-eu sinto a minha cara quente. Maldito aquecimento central…

"_Hey Artie… Estás doente também? Estás tão vermelho…"_

"_N-n-não é nada!"_ IDIOTA, ele só repara no que não deve.

Virei costas e fui para a cozinha. Aquele grande estúpido já me estava a dar trabalho e ainda nem 10 da manha eram.

##

**Ludwig diz:**

Maldita tempestade… Fiquei sem internet ontem á noite.

**Vash diz:**

Aqui não houve estragos.

Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:

Aqui só caiu uma arvore.

**Ludwig diz:**

O único estrago físico cá em casa foi no quarto do Gilbert.

**Vash diz:**

Porquê?

_(Ludwig começou a contar como tinha encontrado Elisabeta, Kiku e Feliks nos arbustos e de como ela se infiltrou no quarto do Gilbert)_

Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:

Imagino. Então o Gil sofreu violência domestica por ter dito mal da historia deles… Vai andar a ser perseguido?

**Vash diz:**

Desde que não voltem a entrar para o meu jardim como na semana passada, por mim tanto faz.

**Ludwig diz:**

Não sei… A Elisabeta é uma das mulheres mais violentas e persistentes que conheço…

Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:

Verdade…

**Natalia | Big brother, will you marry me? ****| diz:**

Alguém sabe onde está o meu querido irmão?

**Vash diz:**

Vou para as colinas. *ausente*

Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:

Vou acordar o Matthieu *ocupado*

**Ludwig diz:**

O trabalho sujo sobra sempre para mim…

A.N**:Eu vou tentar explicar ahah, eu vejo a Bielorrússia como aquele tipo irritante de pessoa que se nós não respondermos fica a enviar toques e sons. E portanto creio que o pobre Ludwig vai ter de a despachar xD E já agora, Vash=Suiça**


	8. Capítulo VIII  Ego Brain

**A.N: Ok, em primeiro lugar quero avisar que neste capitulo inseri dois personagens OC (bem… eles ainda não são cannon… Por motivos que irei explicar nas notas finais. Boa leitura e obrigada pelos fantásticos reviews que têm deixado.**

**Turtles diz:**

Eu não encontrei, deve ter ficado no sofá.

**Romano Tomato diz:**

Provavelmente. Eu depois vou ai ajudar-te a procurar.

**Luso diz: **

Isso é só uma desculpa para ires a casa dele?

**Turtles diz:**

Hermano~

**Romano Tomato diz:**

Seu bastardo! Não é nenhuma desculpa! Não metas na vida dos outros.

**Luso diz:**

Sei.

**Brasil diz:**

Oi a todos! Hey velho, deixa eles sossegados.

**Luso diz:**

Pff acabou o sossego.

**Turtles diz:**

Brasil~ Há tanto tempo que não te via por cá! Como estás?

**Brasil diz:**

Bem, agora que essa besta de Portugal se foi embora.

**Romano Tomato diz:**

Acredito… Ele é irritante.

**Turtles diz:**

É nada. HAHA, só um bocadinho talvez.

**Luso diz:**

Sim, sim, claro. Volta para a floresta sim?

**Brasil diz:**

Fiquei ofendido agora.

**Luso diz:**

Óptimo.

**Brasil diz:**

Hey Espanha! Quantos portugueses são precisos para mudar uma lâmpada?

**Turtles diz:**

Não sei D: Quantos?

**Brasil diz:**

Três. Um para segurar na lâmpada e dois para rodar a escada.

**Romano Tomato diz:**

Ahaha! Morri!

**Turtles diz:**

Não entendi D:

**Romano Tomato diz:**

*facepalm*

**Brasil diz:**

*facepalm* - 2

**Luso diz:**

Isso nem tem piada.

**Brasil diz:**

Ahh Porty~ Você tem de melhorar o seu sentido de humor.

**Turtles diz:**

Hermano posso ir a tua casa hoje? Queria ver se encontrava umas coisas que deixei ficar no sótão acho.

**Luso diz:**

Podes vir agora? Eu tenho de sair daqui a pouco.

**Turtles diz:**

Sim, vou já. Vou só desligar isto aqui. Adeus Brasil, quando vires o Argentina dá-lhe um abraço por mim~

Ah, Lovi podes vir jantar aqui hoje também~

**Romano Tomato diz:**

Vou pensar no teu caso, seu bastardo idiota.

**Brasil diz:**

Adeus António, e eu não vou abraçar aquele idiota.

Porty D: Você vai sair e nem me diz nada? Com quem vai?

**Luso diz:**

Não importa. São assuntos que não importam a crianças. –Fui

**Romano Tomato diz:**

Graças a estes dois entendo a expressão _"a decadência dos povos Ibéricos"_

**Brasil diz:**

Eu começo a entender a expressão "velha Europa". Vocês não tem sentido de humor nenhum.

**Romano Tomato diz:**

HEY!

**##**

A campainha não parava de tocar e Ludwig começava a seriamente recear pela sua vida. Gilbert tinha ido almoçar fora e Feliciano estava na sala a jogar consola. No que se trata de defesa, ele estava sozinho.

O som da campainha começava a incomoda-lo e ele nem precisava de ver quem era a pessoa chata do outro lado para saber que era Natália que andava á procura de informações sobre o seu irmão.

"_ABRE A PORTA! EU SEI QUE SABES ONDE ELE ESTÁ!"_

Ludwig começou a formular um plano de fuga. Se tudo corresse bem, ele levaria nem 5 minutos a sair pela porta das traseiras e a atravessar o seu jardim e saltar pela vedação para o jardim do vizinho e fugir.

"_Eu e o Feliciano temos de sair daqui rápido… Eu e o Feliciano… O Feliciano…"_

O Feliciano era um pormenor que ele se tinha esquecido. Sim, ele conseguia executar o plano na perfeição se estivesse sozinho, mas com Feliciano…

"_Entre ela conseguir derrubar a porta ou eu ser apanhado no jardim do Vash… Venha o diabo e escolha."_

Ele foi a correr para a sala para chamar Feliciano. Mas este encontrava-se estendido no sofá , apenas de roupa interior Ao ver isso, Ludwig quase gritou:

"_Veste-te rápido! Antes que ela derrube a porta. Porque estas vestido assim?"_

"_P-porque era mais confortavel…"_

Durante os minutos seguintes, ambos andaram a correr desesperados á procura das calças de Feliciano pela sala toda. Até que ouviram um estrondo vindo do hall de entrada.

"_Ela derrubou a porta! Corre!"_

Ludwig agarrou no braço do pequeno italiano (ainda sem calças) e lançou-se a correr pela porta das traseiras até chegar próximo á vedação que delimitava o seu jardim. Ajudou Feliciano a subir e saltou depois escondendo-se atrás de um dos arbustos que tinha no jardim de Vash. O loiro agarrou no italiano para garantir que ele ficava quieto e calado.

Passado alguns minutos em silêncio, Ludwig relaxou e soltou Feliciano, que olhava para ele com uma expressão de terror enquanto agarrava numa bandeirinha branca na mão esquerda.

"_L-ludwig, v-vamos ser assassinados?"_

"_Para já conseguimos escapar."_ Disse o loiro num tom de alivio.

Atrás de si, uma porta abriu-se e de lá saiu uma garota de estatura media com um vestido rosa fino e com folhos que trazia alguém pelo braço.

"Apesar de ter chovido ontem, agora o tempo está melhor." Disse ela num tom calmo.

"Concordo." Disse a outra pessoa.

"L-l-ludwig, aquele não é o…"

"_Irmão, tem alguém ali nu nos arbusto!"_ disse ela ao agarrar-se ao rapaz que estava ao seu lado.

"_Lily, vai para dentro. Eu vou buscar a pistola."_

"_F-feliciano… CORRE!"_

**A.N: Sim, eu adicionei Portugal e Brasil á história porque me sinto muito patriota hoje. ( Dia da Implantação da República) como sabem, nenhum deles tem personalidades definidas ainda e portanto eu escrevi como os imaginei. Tentei adaptar a escrita do Brasil (e peço desculpa se falhei miseravelmente e se não arranjei um nick mais criativo para ele D: não me ocorreu mesmo nada.) Quanto ás piadas sobre portugueses, tenho de admitir que são um dos meus guilty pleasure. Eu sinto me culpada por rir delas…**


	9. Capítulo IX   Like eating glass

**AN: Eu tinha inicialmente decidido acabar esta história pela altura do Halloween e já escrevi várias partes desse suposto último capitulo, faltava apenas um ou outro pormenor como um conector entre as conversas de chat e esse capítulo de Halloween. MAS, enquanto escrevia, houve um acontecimento que servia perfeitamente para ligar outros acontecimentos e isso seria perfeito SE esta fic não fosse de humor. Ou seja, tudo seria perfeito se naquele momento eu não tivesse uma ideia meio aleatória e que estragaria todas as expectativas de um bom último capitulo. Além disso anda me falta falar de algumas personagens… portanto… Temos Chat até ao Natal pelo menos.**

**The Hero diz:**

Juro!

**Canadian Maple diz:**

Exageras demasiado nessas histórias.

**The Hero diz:**

Estou a falar a sério! O Feliciano andava a correr feito barata tonta pela rua inteira.

Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:

Ele está a dizer a verdade, Matt mon cher. Eu também vi e admito que a última vez que ri tanto foi quando troquei o nick á Princesa.

Canadian Maple diz:

O que aconteceu ao Feliciano?

Isso foi de muito mau gosto. Alguém já lhe disse que o nick está trocado?

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Je ne sais pás mon cher. Apenas vi o Ludwig, o Vash e a Natália a correrem atrás dele.

E não, a Princesa não sabe disso.

**Canadian Maple diz:**

A Natália? Coitado…

Ele vai-te matar quando souber.

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Vai nada. Mesmo que ele ameace, eu posso sempre usar o Alfred como refém.

**The Hero diz:**

Refém? Para que?

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Escapar do Arthur.

**The Hero diz:**

AAAH, pensei que fosse o Arthut fazer-me refém! Credo. Ele ainda me obrigava a comer aquelas comidas…

**Princess Eyebrows diz:**

Ontem á noite não te queixaste.

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Oh mon Dieu, Angleterre! Não sabia que vocês já… tinham chegado a esse ponto.

**Canadian Maple diz:**

Alfred? Eu não sabia disto.

**The Hero diz:**

Claro que não me queixei! Tinhas o rolo da massa na mão!

De quê Matt?

**Canadian Maple diz:**

Alfred…Podes vir cá baixo? Precisamos de ter uma conversinha…

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Angleterre, da última vez que verifiquei, isso não tinha de todo o tamanho de um rolo de massa. A puberdade fez-te bem então…

**Canadian Maple diz:**

FRANCIS! POR FAVOR! Já bastou aquela imagem mental na mesa de jantar…

ALFRED, CÁ BAIXO. JÁ!

**Princess Eyebrows diz:**

?

**The Hero diz:**

Mas Matt, tenho preguiça de descer as escadas…

**Princess Eyebrows diz:**

Faz-te bem andar. Assim perdes gordura.

**The Hero diz:**

Eu não estou gordo!

**Canadian Maple diz:**

Alfred, tens cinco segundos para descer!

Arthur, o Francis mudou o teu nick. Agora está "Princess Eyebrows".

**The Hero diz:**

*Ausente*

**Francis diz:**

Matt! Seu desmancha-prazeres! :(

**Princess Eyebrows diz:**

FUCKING BLOODY IDIOT!

_A alcunha de "Princess Eyebrows" foi actualizada para "The Great Uk"_

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

"Great". Pfff

**The Great Uk diz:**

Shut up!

_(passado alguns minutos)_

**The Great Uk diz:**

Eles estão a demorar…Fiquei curioso acerca do que o Matthew lhe queria dizer.

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Não é óbvio?

**The Great Uk diz:**

Não.

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

O Matt anda muito experiente nestes assunto. Deve lhe estar a dar umas dicas.

**The Greak Uk diz:**

Dicas?

**Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots diz:**

Ah, esqueci que tu és bastante lento e o americano é demasiado idiota…

Enfim, tenho de sair. Até logo Princesa, não deixes o Herói fazer cenas idiotas de novo. Au revoir~

**The Great Uk diz:**

HEY!

_(Passado alguns minutos)_

**The Hero diz:**

Voltei…

**The Great Uk diz:**

Finalmente…O que aconteceu?

**The Hero diz:**

Nada…

**Canadian Maple diz:**

Nada, foi só um mal entendido da minha parte. Vejo que já mudaste de nick.

**The Great Uk diz:**

Sim. Estive também a pensar em formas de me vingar daquele sapo idiota.

**Canadian Maple diz:**

Como?

**The Great Uk diz:**

Hehe…

_A alcunha de "Francis | Je suis entouré par des idiots" foi actualizada como "Francis | __Je suis la__diva__de L'Oréal__"_

**Canadian Maple diz:**

Ele vai te matar…

**The Great Uk diz:**

Não faz mal, eu uso-te como refém. ;)

**The Hero diz:**

Se o Matt for teu refém… Posso ficar na tua casa também?

**The Great Uk diz:**

? Tu podes vir cá quando quiseres. Wtf.

**Canadian Maple diz:**

Lentos, e idiotas… Todos vocês!

**AN: Eu sei que o Matt ficou muito fora de personagem mas bem, o Arthur , Alfred e Francis são a sua família, eu imagino que ele não seja tão passivo e invisível com eles. **

**Ah, e o Ludwig andava a correr atrás do Feliciano porque vocês sabem que , durante uma fuga, o Feliciano dá numa de Forest Gump e nunca mais para de correr.**


	10. Capítulo X    Open your eyes

**A.n: Tenho que agradecer á Mima pela ideia do chat entre o Gilbert, Alfred e Dan. Na verdade eu já tinha juntado o Dan e o Gil numa das conversações (cap 7 se não estou em erro), mas consegui encontrar o ponto ideal agora...**

**Já agora, quero também agradecer a todas as pessoas que têm deixado review e seguido a história. Nunca pensei que isto tivesse mais que 5 reviews. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!**

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

Que chatice, não há nada para fazer.

**Viking diz:**

Claro que há!

**The Hero diz:**

Ai sim? Então diz. Preciso de ideias também...

**Viking diz:**

ASSUSTAR O NORGE! Quando ele 'tiver a dormir vou faze-lo arrepender-se de me ter partido o nariz.

AHAHAHAHA

**The Hero diz:**

Mas se ele se assustar, não te vai partir o nariz...de novo?

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

AHAHA Isso seria AWSOME! Filma isso para eu depois poder ver.

**Viking diz:**

Da última vez que filmamos alguém a fazer uma partida...

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

Foi no Halloween do ano passado.

AHAHAHAH

**Viking diz:**

FOI LINDO! AHAHAHA

**The Hero diz:**

Pff, não foi nada lindo.

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

Foi sim! Ahah, a princesa é um génio.

**The Hero diz:**

Unf, eu fiquei a ter pesadelos durante a semana toda...

**Gilbirb s2 diz:**

Eu lembro-me do Francis dizer que entraste pela casa dele a meio da noite porque querias dormir com o Matt para não dormir sozinho. AHAHAH

**The Hero diz:**

HEY! Eu não tenho culpa que o meu irmão tenha dormido fora de casa sim?

**Viking diz:**

Ahahah, cobarde!

**The Hero diz:**

Não sou nada! Eu sou um herói. UM HERÓI!

Apenas não estava preparado para os fantasmas!

**Viking diz:**

Prova isso então!

PODIAMOS IR A UM CEMITÉRIO NO DIA DE HALLOWEEN ESTE ANO!

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

Isso seria AWSOME!

**The Hero diz:**

Não me parece boa ideia. O cemitério é um lugar de respeito.

**Viking diz:**

TENS MEDO! AHAHAHA

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

Então o herói tem medo de fantasmas?

**The Hero diz:**

NÃO TENHO NADA! APENAS NÃO ESTAVA PREPARADO PARA O FACTO DE O ARTHUR TER ENTRADO NA MINHA CASA ENROLADO NUM LENÇOL DURANTE A NOITE!

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

Pelos vistos estás mais habituado a que ele SAIA de tua casa enrolado num lençol, não é mesmo?

**Viking diz:**

Seu troll. AHAHAH

**The Hero diz:**

HEY QUE FOI ISSO? PAREM DE INVENTAR COISAS OK?

**Viking diz:**

"Parem"? Eu não disse nada. Ficaste ofendido foi? hehe

**The Hero diz:**

QUE

CHATOS

!

VOU

ME

EMBORA

XAU.

**Sunflower fields forever diz:**

Caros amigos, por favor...

CALEM-SE!

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

Olá Ivan.

**Viking diz:**

Oi Russia! Estávamos só a tentar combinar uma festa de halloween… Daqui a pouco ficamos calados.

**Sunflower fields forever diz:**

E não me vão convidar? :(

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

Claro que sim! Apenas ainda não tínhamos confirmado oficialmente. Não era por termos medo de ti... nem nada disso...

**Sunflower fields forever diz:**

Óptimo! Podíamos fazer a festa aqui em casa! :D

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

Isso não era má ideia...

**Viking diz:**

Pois não! Podíamos ir para aí depois de ir ao cemitério!

**Sunflower fields forever diz:**

Sim! E depois podíamos beber uns copos por cá.

**Gilbird diz:**

Mas o Toris disse que andavas a tentar deixar a bebida...

**Sunflower fields forever diz:**

Pff, como se umas garrafinhas de vodka fizessem mal a alguém.

**Viking diz:**

ELE TEM RAZÃO! FICA CONFIRMADO! VOU MANDAR SMS A TODOS! Às 20 HORAS NO CEMITÉRIO E DEPOIS VAMOS PARA CASA DO IVAN!

**Sunflower fields forever diz:**

Por favor, não convidem a minha irmã... Ela no último ano quase que estragou a festa.

**Gilbird diz:**

e a Elisabeta ficaram completamente fora de si...

**Viking diz:**

SMS ENVIADO AHAHAHA

**Sunflower fields forever diz:**

Se a minha irmã aparece vestida de noiva outra vez...

Já agora, alguém se quer tornar num só comigo?

**Viking diz:**

NORGE ACORDOU! Até já~

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

O meu irmão chamou-me, até já!

**Sunflower fields forever diz:**

:(

*foreveralone*

**##**

Francis encontrava-se sentado confortavelmente no grande sofá branco em frente á enorme televisão de plasma enquanto ouvia o crepitar das chamas que vinha da lareira que se estava no outro lado da sala. Chovia moderadamente lá fora e o som da chuva era relaxante.

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos. Conseguia ouvir o respirar calmo do canadiano que se encontrava ao lado a ler um livro grosso com uma capa antiga.

Era tudo tão perfeito e pacífico... Ele estava quase a adormecer quando ouviu um barulho irritante vindo de cima da mesa. Abriu um olho e viu o seu telemóvel a vibrar.

Irritado pelo seu momento de paz ter sido destruído, pegou no aparelho.

Matthew olhava atento e divertido para a expressão de Francis que passou de pura irritação para um sorriso travesso. E quase logo o seu telemóvel tocou também:

_"Huum, festa de Halloween? Interessante."_

_"Não sei se vou. Se for como no ano passado o Alfred vai querer dormir comigo durante um mês..."_

_"Podemos sempre ir morar para um hotel mon cher."_

Francis parecia genuinamente divertido.

Vindo das escadas ouviu-se um estrondo e logo de seguida apareceu o americano:

_"HEY MATT, RECEBESTE A SMS?"_

O estado irritado de Francis voltou:

_"Mon cher acho que devias ir viver para minha casa~"_

Matt acenou afirmativamente a Alfred e ignorou o comentário do francês.

_"O meu irmãozinho nunca me vai deixar!" _disse Alfred enquanto sorria carinhosamente.

_"Já estava na altura de aprenderes a cozinhar não?"_

_"A cozinhar?"_

_"Sim. Pelo menos podias ir viver com a Princesa sem preocupares o teu irmão."_

_"Não vão começar de novo pois não?"_ Matthew olhou reprovadoramente para os dois.

_"EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR, PAREM DE FAZER INSINUAÇÕES IDIOTAS! EM SEGUNDO, OS COZINHADOS DO ARTHUR SÃO OPTIMOS!"_

"_Parem?" _Matt olhou para o seu irmão de forma reprovadora "_Eu nem disse nada!"_

Alfred virou as costas aos dois loiros e saiu pela porta da frente com um estrondo, nem se importando com a chuva que o ia ensopar todo.

_"Era mesmo necessário isso Francis?" _

_"Ah mon cher, eu estou só a dar uma ajudinha~ Não sabia que ele agora voltou a ser um adolescente revoltado."_ Um sorriso malandro apareceu nas feições do francês_ "Além disso, tu sabes que é inevitável…"_

_"Eu sei. Mas podias ser mais "soft" ok? Ele nem levou guarda-chuva e vai voltar amanhã constipado…"_

_"Como sabes que ele amanhã está constipado? Ele daqui a pouco volta."_

_"Não. Ele não vai voltar cedo."_

_"Ah?"_

_"Não é obvio? Ele vai a casa do Arthur. Ele vai lá sempre que está chateado."_

_"Hehe, isso significa que estamos sozinhos em casa?"_

Matt limitou-se a rolar os olhos. Tudo o que ele queria era acabar de ler o seu livro, mas pelos vistos o francês tinha outros planos.

**A.N: E foi assim que o Matt e o Francis passaram a tarde a fazer cupcakes. *cof***

**É... eu tenho feito upload de capítulos pequenos porque não tenho tido muito tempo e bem, a criatividade não tem ajudado.**

**Uma coisa que devem ter notado; ainda me falta inserir muitas personagens nesta fic, mas tenho a dizer que só escrevo aquelas que me sinto mais confortável (por já ter lido varias fics e ver imensos fanarts...) e infelizmente, as nações asiáticas não fazem parte desse grupo, mas prometo que vou tentar...**


	11. Capitulo XI In the Shadows

**A.N: Por coincidência, na altura em que comecei esta fic já tinha planeado os fatos que o Arthur e o Alfred iriam vestir. Parece-me que o Himaruya decidiu ler-me os pensamentos. Mas eu explico melhor no fim do cap para não dar spoilers.**

_"Hey Feli recebeste também a SMS?"_

Lovino entrou pelo quarto do seu irmão quanto olhava para o seu telemóvel.

_"Recebi sim."_

_"E vais á festa? Tenho receio de ir a casa do Ivan."_

_"Não sei ainda, tenho de perguntar se o Ludwig vai. Não tem mal em ser na casa do Ivan tenho a certeza que vai ser divertido!"_ o norte italiano fez um sorriso enorme.

_"Hehe, desde que faça partidas ao António..."_

_"Que tipo de partidas?"_

"Não sei ainda. De que te vais mascarar?"

Feliciano ficou pensativo durante alguns momentos e encolheu os ombros:

_"Talvez de vampiro."_

_"Pff, cliché."_

_"Hey, as garotas gostam de vampiros desde que saiu aquele filme... E tu vais vestir o quê?"_

_"Hum... Talvez pirata."_ respondeu o sul italiano enquanto pensava nas diferentes possibilidades.

"Hee, podes_ sempre pedir ao António algumas das roupas antigas dele. APOSTO que ele não se iria importar de-"_

_"HEY HEY! EU NÃO QUERO NADA QUE VENHA DESSE BASTARDO!" _

Feliciano encolheu os ombros e levantou-se para ir fazer o almoço _("Vamos almoçar pasta~!_"), deixando Lovino a meditar nas formas de fazer partidas ao espanhol e numa maneira de arranjar a roupa sem ter de seguir o conselho do seu irmão.

##

No outro extremo da rua, Arthur estava no seu escritório a acabar de preencher uns papéis que tinha de entregar no dia seguinte. Faltavam poucos, pois ele não tinha o hábito de acumular trabalho, mas a vontade dele era ficar deitado no sofá o dia todo, e não trabalhar.

Ele não estava a conseguir concentrar-se a 100% e começava a ficar frustrado. Foi salvo quando tocou a campainha.

_"Fuck this shit!"_ ele atirou a caneta para cima dos papeis e correu para o piso inferior para e abriu a porta para se deparar com um americano completamente molhado.

_"Hey..."_

Arthur levantou uma sobrancelha e rapidamente disse furioso:

_"TU ESTAVAS CONSTIPADO E AGORA ANDAS CÁ FORA Á CHUVA?"_

_"É que o F-"_

_"TU ESTÁS A TREMER! ENTRA RAPIDO ANTES QUE APANHES UMA PNEUMONIA."_ Disse o britânico enquanto voltava ao piso de cima para ir buscar uma toalha.

O americano suspirou mas obedeceu. Enquanto tirava as suas sapatilhas molhadas, Arthur tinha voltado e enrolado uma toalha na sua cabeça.

_"Seu idiota."_

_"Eu não tenho culpa que o Francis esteja lá em casa outra vez." _Respondeu ligeiramente ofendido._"E tu sabes o que acontece quando ele lá está..."_

_"Hum? Que tem o sapo?"_

_"Ooh, tu sabes. Ele vai para a cozinha fazer cupcakes e macarons com o Matt e depois não me deixa lá entrar."_

Arthur fez todo o esforço que conseguiu para não se rir. Não importa a idade que Alfred tinha, a sua mente inocente podia facilmente ser comparada á de uma criança.

_"Franceses...Americanos...são todos idiotas. Tenho pena do Matthew às vezes."_

_"Hey!" _Alfred atirou-lhe com a toalha na brincadeira_. "Não tenho culpa de ter sido criado por ti!"_

_"Por mim? Pfff, tudo o que te ensinei foi perdido quando te tornaste adolescente..."_

Alfred franziu o sobrolho, ele sabia exactamente onde a conversa ia parar caso o assunto não fosse mudado rapidamente.

_"A-Arthur já sabes se vais á festa de Halloween?"_

O britânico olhou para ele curioso _"Que festa?"_

_"Não recebeste uma SMS do Dan?"_

_"Ah, ainda não vi o telemóvel..."_ disse ele enquanto o tirava do bolso para ler a SMS.

_"Para variar."_ Satisfeito pelo assunto ter mudado, Alfred respirou fundo e aterrou no meio do sofá de Arthur ignorando o olhar reprovador.

_"Não me parece que vá."_ Disse o britânico ao acabar de ler. _"Sempre que tem muita gente junta dá confusão."_

"Anda lá! Vai ser divertido!"

_"Tu também não devias ir. Lembras-te do susto que apanhaste no ano passado?" Arthur_ tinha-se começado a rir ao recordar o momento em que tinha aparecido no quarto de Alfred enrolado num lençol.

_"Isso não teve piada!"_

_"Teve sim, devias ter visto a tua cara!" _

_"M-mas este ano é em casa do Ivan!"_

_"Ainda por cima. Tu na casa do Ivan não é boa ideia... Isto é, se conseguires sobreviver ao cemitério." _

Arthur ficou a rir-se durante os minutos seguintes da sua própria piada e Alfred limitava-se a ignora-lo enquanto o seu ego era destruído aos poucos. Quando finalmente Arthur se conseguiu controlar sentou-se na beira do sofá e perguntou ao americano:

_"Vais vestir-te de quem?"_

_"Super-homem CLARO!"_ respondeu-lhe o outro loiro enquanto fazia uma pose heróica _" Tu podias ir vestido como aquele bruxo inglês."_

_"Harry Potter?"_

_"Não, o amigo."_

_"Eu não sou ruivo Alfred."_

_"O amigo loiro!"_

_"O Draco Malfoy?"_

_"SIM! És perfeito para isso! És mal-humorado, com segundas intenções e gostas de magia negra!"_

Arthur sorriu divertido_. "Eu sabia que te devia ter entregue ao Francis. Ainda por cima não sabes nada sobre Harry Potter." _E levantou-se para ir de novo ao piso de cima buscar uma das suas camisolas, já que a de Alfred estava a encharcar o sofá.

_"Isso pesar-te-ia na consciência!"_

Alfred ouviu Arthur a rir-se no piso de cima. E esse som bastava para que a sua boa disposição voltasse.

**##**

_"Explica isso de novo."_ Disse Gilbert ao rodar a sua cadeira.

A húngara deu um suspiro exasperado _"De novo?"_

_"Sim, de novo!"_

Ela levou a palma da sua mão á testa e começou a explicar...Pela terceira vez:

_"Eu e o Kiku estamos a fazer um mangá e baseamo-nos no Arthur e no Alfred para fazer a nossa narrativa. No entanto estamos a ter uns problemas em avançar com a história e esta festa de Halloween é perfeita para servir de inspiração."_

O alemão olhou para ela desconfiado: _"E que tenho eu a ver com isso?"_

_"Precisamos de ajuda extra."_

_"Não me metam nisso."_

_"Por favor Gil!"_

Ao ver que ela estava a fazer chantagem emocional com o olhar, Gilbert virou a cara que apresentava um tom rosado.

_"Não."_

_"M-m-mas e se o Ivan me faz alguma coisa?"_

Gilbert voltou-se muito rapidamente e olhou extremamente desconfiado para Elisabeta. Alguma coisa não estava a bater certo.

_"O Ivan não te vai fazer nada, não sejas idiota."_

_"E a Natália?"_

Ela tinha uma certa razão, pensava Gilbert. No ano anterior ela e Natalia tinham ficado alcoolizadas e quase que se matavam. Ele não queria que a húngara se magoasse de novo...Mas alguma coisa continuava errada... Ela nunca tinha medo de ninguém.

_"P-pronto está bem. Eu ajudo a espiar esses dois."_

O rosto dela abriu-se num sorriso genuíno:

_"Obrigada Gil!"_

_"D-de nada."_ Respondeu ele com as faces rosadas.

Ela começou a caminhar na direcção da porta para se ir embora e quando alcançou a porta disse:

_"Já te decidiste entre diabo ou esqueleto?"_

_"Estou mais inclinado para diabo. E tu?"_

_"Rapuzel."_ Desta vez o rosto dela apresentava um sorriso malicioso.

"_Estou feito."_ Pensava Gilbert _"Ela vai andar com a maldita frigideira a noite toda."_

**##**

**Luso diz:**

Eu não vou. Normalmente nunca celebro esse dia e acho idiota. É como o Carnaval. Um desperdício.

**Brasil diz:**

Quando vens passar o Carnaval a minha casa não achas um desperdício.

Trololol. Velho tarado.

**Luso diz:**

Não tenho culpa de aí usarem menos roupa, ou tenho?

**Brasil diz:**

Tens inveja de o Carnaval aqui ser MUITO melhor. Admite.

**Luso diz:**

Pfff, pirralho convencido.

**AN: Este capítulo acho que ficou muito forçado, mas era mais para dizer o que cada um tencionava vestir mas sem ser por chat.**

**Normalmente nas fics que escrevo, o Brasil chama-se Luciano e Portugal chama-se Afonso. Just in case.**

**Enquanto escrevia a parte pruhun tive uma ideia brilhante. Tenho agora novos planos para a Hungria hehe. (Caso tenha falhado o pormenor, a Elisabeta vai se vestir como a Rapunzel da Disney)**

**Essa indirecta final entre Pt e Br... Passo a explicar: Aqui o Carnaval é idêntico ao Halloween em Inglaterra (sem as doçuras e travessuras claro) e regra geral está um frio incrível por cá em Fevereiro (há dois anos atrás tinha nevado em finais de Janeiro se não estou em erro) e portanto os fatos de carnaval tem de ser quentes. No Brasil é exactamente o oposto e muitos portugueses aproveitam essa semana de férias para ir ao mítico Carnaval do Brasil.**


	12. Capítulo XII  Night Eternal

**A.N: Foi difícil escolher quais os países a participar neste capítulo… **

**Acho que não será problema porque bem, está indicado que poderá conter 'linguagem imprópria', mas quero alertar de qualquer das formas para a linguagem do Lovino. Mas nada de muito chocante ou que não estejam habituados a ouvir diariamente.**

**Peço desculpa também pelo fail que vão ser as falas do Luciano (Brasil), eu tentei escrever da mesma forma que vocês (porque bem... ia ficar estranho se ele falasse como o Afonso né?)**

_"Eu tenho uma surpresa a anunciar!"_ disse uma Rapuzel sorridente enquanto um diabo e uma múmia mantinham expressões de indiferença em contraste com as do resto do grupo que variavam de puro espanto a puro terror.

_"Não olhem assim para mim! Se não fizesse isto, não teria piada! Kiku?"_

Ao ouvir o seu nome, a múmia deu um passo em frente:

_"Nós decidimos fazer uma caça ao tesouro. Para isso escondemos as diferentes peças do mapa e pistas não só pelo cemitério todo como também por todas as casas e habitantes desta rua."_

_"Como é isso?"_ disse Francis, que vestia um uniforme de polícia, enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha.

_"Vocês vão ficar por grupos e nós vamos começar por distribuir uma dica diferente a cada grupo para não irem para a mesma direcção. Depois de terem encontrado o tesouro e do jogo ter terminado, vamos para casa do Ivan como planeado."_

Ao ver o seu nome mencionado, Ivan sorriu e ajeitou o seu chapéu de Super Mário.

_"Estão prontos? Vamos fazer o sorteio dos grupos!"_

_"Já devíamos ter começado! Se não fosse por determinadas pessoas terem chegado atrasadas..."_ sibilou Arthur ao olhar de lado para Alfred, que o ignorou totalmente.

_"Está toda a gente?"_

_"Sim! Despacha isso! Eu quero provar a toda a gente o meu poder!"_ disse um pequeno cowboy hiperactivo que se encontrava de mãos dadas a um fantasma finlandês.

_"Alguém me explica como esse pequeno veio aqui parar?" _perguntou Russia

_"PEQUENO? EU SOU GRANDE! SOU MUITO MAI-" _

_"N-nós trouxemo-lo connosco para ele se divertir um bocadinho."_ Desculpou-se Tino enquanto tapava a boca a Peter e este se debatia e puxava a comprida capa de Batman do Dan..

_"O Arthur não vai gostar muito disto." _Segredou Alfred a Matthew. O canadiano vestia um uniforme castanho de explorador e segurava um urso polar de peluche e abanou afirmativamente a cabeça.

_"Hey tenho aqui o saco, posso tirar os nomes?"_ gritou Gilbert.

_"Sim, faz lá isso de uma vez!"_ gritou de volta o pirata sul italiano.

_"Então, os grupos são de quatro pessoas. A staff do jogo somos nós."_ Disse Elisabeta enquanto apontava para ela própria, Kiku, Gilbert e Ivan. _"Vou começar a tirar."_

Ela começou a remexer no saco enquanto o grupo observava atentamente.

_"Então, grupo 1... Norge."_

O norueguês, que estava vestido de cavaleiro manteve a sua expressão estática que rapidamente se tornou numa careta quando Elisabeta anunciou:

_"Dan!"_

O dinamarquês agarrou em Norge pelos ombros enquanto lhe gritava:

_"FICAMOS NA MESMA EQUIPA!"_

Elisabeta sorriu e pegou em mais um papel:

_"Francis."_

O pseudo-polícia sorriu e atirou-lhe uma rosa, que para desagrado de Gilbert, a deixou bastante corada.

_"E-e-eu tiro agora os nomes, porque eu sou AWSOME!"_ ele tirou rapidamente o saco das mãos da húngara, quase não tendo tempo para se desviar da frigideira.

_"Grupo 2: Arthur! Peter! E... Alfred!"_ anunciou, atirando os papeis ao ar e desta vez apanhando com a frigideira na nuca.

_"NÃO! POR FAVOR MUDEM!"_ pediu em desespero o britânico ao ver o seu companheiro de equipa colocar o braço pelo seu ombro (no caso de Peter, agarrar-lhe a perna).

"_Com que então vais passar o Halloween a fazer de babysitter hein?"_ provocou Francis.

_"Tch..."_

_"Eu sei que odeias ter de concordar comigo."_ Disse-lhe enquanto piscava o olho.

"_Arthur vai ser divertido!"_

_"Pois vai!"_ disse entusiasmado Peter ao dar um "high five" a Alfred.

Arthur limitou-se a suspirar fundo e levar a palma da sua mão á testa. Ia ser uma noite muito longa.

_"Continuando!"_ gritou Elisabeta para chamar a atenção de toda a gente e se desviava de Gilbert que rebolava no chão com dores - _"O próximo grupo é: Feliciano...Feliks e...Tino!"_

Feliciano tinha ficado um pouco triste por não ter calhado no mesmo grupo que Lovino e Ludwig, mas ele também gostava imenso da companhia de Feliks e de Tino. Ao chegar ao pé deles, fizeram um grito de guerra improvisado e então Elisabeta voltou a falar:

_"Então o ultimo grupo, o grupo quatro, são as pessoas que sobram: Ludwig, Lovino e... hum... Matthew."_

_"Quem?"_ responderam todos em uníssono.

O canadiano suspirou. Havia coisas que nunca mudavam.

**##**

_"E agora viramos por onde?"_ perguntou já impaciente Lovino_ "Eu disse que devíamos ter virado á esquerda!"_

_"Não era nada! Devemos estar algures próximos!"_ gritou de volta Ludwig, que estava vestido de estrela rock.

_"Tenham calma."_ pedia inutilmente Matt _"O Kiku disse que a nossa primeira pista ficava ao pé de uma cruz preta na parte central do cemitério certo?"_

_"E se esse peixe cru nos enganou?"_

_"Ele não faria isso."_

_"Então a culpa de nós não encontrar o mapa é tua! Seu devorador de batatas inútil!"_

Os três tinham chegado agora ao centro do cemitério e procuravam o papel que teria a primeira pista para depois conseguirem encontrar a parte que faltava do mapa. Matthew e Ludwig procuravam silenciosamente em todos os cantos e lugares onde seria mais provável estar a pista, mas Lovino continuava a reclamar e a queixar-se.

Após um momento a pensar, Matt teve a ideia de procurar atrás de um vaso de flores e por sorte a sua intuição estava correcta. Um pequeno papel estava escondido no meio das várias flores. Matt pegou nele e virou-o em todas as formas possíveis.

_"Um desenho? O que é isto?"_

_"Posso ver?" _pediu Ludwig.

O canadiano acenou afirmativamente e passou-lhe o papel.

"Isto é uma...maça?"

_"Passa cá isso seu comedor de batatas inútil!"_ disse Lovino enquanto retirava bruscamente o papel das mãos do alemão. Ficou a olhar durante alguns segundos e depois uma súbita realização apoderou-se de si:

_"Não é uma maçã! É um tomate!"_

_"Hein?"_

_"É um tomate... Sorridente? E...Vestido de vampiro?"_

_"O que significa isso então?"_

_"Aquele bastardo... Quase que aposto que isto é obra do idiota do António."_

Ludwig suspirou exasperado. Os irmãos italianos davam-lhe dores de cabeça:

_"Isso significa que a próxima pista está em casa do António?"_

_"Não sei. Mas vamos lá ver. De qualquer forma eu tencionava pregar-lhe alguma partida."_

_"Vamos então."_

_"E-e-eu não acho que seja boa ideia." _comentou Matt ao ver o sorriso malicioso de Lovino.

Este, ao ouvir a voz suave e calma de Matt, deu um salto e gritou a Ludwig:

_"UM FANTASMA!" _

E começou a correr desenfreadamente pela rua fora. O alemão não teve nem tempo de reagir á fuga do italiano, olhou para Matt para tentar perceber o que tinha acontecido.

O canadiano encolheu os ombros.

**##**

**Lovino's POV**

Eu corri em direcção á casa daquele bastardo, não por me ter assustado com o canadiano, nada disso. Apenas queria chegar lá rápido para poder fazer uma partida aquele idiota... E já agora, ensinar aquele burro a desenhar tomates. Sério, até o batateiro deve conseguir desenhar aquela merda melhor. Se bem que a caligrafia do António é bonita, provavelmente mais bonita até que a do meu irmão que por acaso é a coisa mais floreada e gay que pode existir.

Cheguei rápido ao alpendre da casa de Antonio. Enquanto esperava por aqueles dois atrasos de vida, fiquei a admirar a decoração do alpendre.

Tenho de admitir que graças a mim, esta casa ficou magnifica e bem decorada ,mas agora com todas estas idiotices de Halloween tinha um aspecto diferente e... Aquilo eram penas? Penas enormes e coloridas presas num vaso. Que raio...onde é que já tinha visto aquilo?

_"Pronto, já cá estamos!" disse_-me, ofegante, o meu pseudo-cunhado ou algo parecido com isso.

_"A porta está aberta...Devemos entrar?"_ perguntou muito calmamente o loiro.

_"É provável."_ respondi-lhes e fui á frente deles a liderar o caminho. Afinal conheço esta casa até de olhos fechados. Claro que apenas conheço porque fui EU que a mobilei com o meu BOM GOSTO e não porque passo muitas horas cá na companhia do atrasado mental do António. Nada disso.

Ao entrar pressenti logo algo errado. As luzes estavam apagadas, mas tinha algumas velas acesas e cheirava imenso a queimado. O rádio da sala tinha sido ligado mas em vez de música, ouvia-se barulhos assustadores como trovões e morcegos.

_"Então era por isto que ele não quis vir ao cemitério..."_

_"Hum, falaste?" _

Por pouco não dei um grito (Um grito de macho claro! Não um gritinho histérico do tipo Feliciano). O raio do americano assustou-me de novo. Por isso é que não gosto de americanos, fazem sempre coisas idiotas e têm hábitos estranhos.

_"Não, estava a falar sozinho."_

_"É um dos sintomas de loucura"_ disse o batateiro a rir-se. Ele estava a rir-se na minha cara? A chamar-me louco? Ele passa dias inteiros com o meu irmão e ainda me chama louco? E o António ainda me chama masoquista.

Por falar nesse parvo, tínhamos de encontrar ainda a segunda pista...

_"Eu vou ao piso de cima, procurem aqui em baixo."_

Subi as escadas com cuidado, não fosse a minha capa passar perto de uma vela e começar a arder. Se bem que não fazia diferença nenhuma, afinal era a roupa do António. Pois, eu tive de descer o meu nível de orgulho para lhe conseguir pedir a roupa. Ah, a cara de felicidade daquele bastardo ao ver-me com a roupa dele... Q-q-quero dizer, a cara de inveja daquele bastardo! A roupa dele fica muito melhor a mim, claro!

Ao passar perto de um dos grandes armários que tinha no corredor do piso de cima senti um arrepio na espinha...DE FRIO OBVIAMENTE! Quase que aposto que o bastardo tinha deixado a janela do meu qua- do quarto de hospedes aberta...

Ao olhar para trás para me certificar que não tinha ningué- que não tinha nenhuma janela aberta, ouvi uns barulhos estranhos vindos do armário.

Peguei na espada de plástico que trazia comigo (se fossem ladrões podiam muito bem pensar que era verdadeira!) e tentei ouvir melhor que tipo de barulhos eram. E por pouco não tive outro ataque de coração quando ouvi vozes:

_"Ouch!"_

_"Eu já estava aqui quando você decidiu entrar para aqui!"_

_"Shiiu, ele estava no corredor ainda nos ouve."_

_"Tinha muitos lugares para se esconder sabe?"_

_"Shiiiu! Não tive tempo de encontrar um sítio melhor!"_

"_Sitio? Só se for o do Pica-Pau ser que se transformasse no jantar da Cuca."_

"_Tu és parvo ou quê? Chega-te para lá seu gordo!"_

_"Saia de cima de mim porra! EU NÃO SOU GORDO!"_

_"Eu não estou encima de ti idiota! Tira essa pena daqui!"_

Estava a controlar a minha vontade de bater com a cabeça na parede quando ouvi a palavra "pena". COMO NÃO TINHA PENSADO NISSO ANTES? Claro que as penas tinham de ser obra do Luciano... Mais uma vez a minha teoria de que os americanos tinham hábitos idiotas era confirmada. Já no ano passado aquela criatura tinha andado com uma pena de pavão gigante a fazer cócegas a toda a gente que passava por ele. Ainda me lembro de ter sido acordado pelo estúpido do meu pseudo cunha- pelo estúpido do Afonso a implorar ao António para o deixar dormir cá em casa porque o Luciano andava a persegui-lo. Tch.

**-Normal POV- **

Romano abriu o armário e levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver Afonso encostado num canto a tentar tapar-se com o chapéu de pirata (bastante semelhante ao que António tinha emprestado) e no outro lado Luciano bastante divertido, vestido de esqueleto, a segurar numa pena verde fluorescente enquanto tentava fazer cócegas ao português.

_"Ups, fomos descobertos..."_

_"CLARO QUE FOMOS DESCOBERTOS, TU NÃO SABES FICAR CALADO!"_

_"Relaxe ok? Vai ficar ainda com mais rugas se continua assim mal-humorado..."_

_"Importam-se de me explicar o que se passa?"_

Os dois olharam um para o outro, incertos do que dizer.

_"Ficaram mudos é?"_

_"Fala com o meu irmão, ele é que nos meteu nisto. Ele e aquela mulher assustadora."_

_"Bah, ibéricos são tão inúteis!" _comentou Lovino

"_Hey hey! Seu grande- Não fales mal da Ibéria! Pelos vistos não te importas nada de visitar a Espanha não é?"_

_"Aff, para quem está sempre a dizer que tenho de respeitar as outras pessoas, você não trata nada bem o seu cunhado."_ disse num suspiro Luciano.

Afonso fez um sorriso malicioso, ele já sabia o que estava para acontecer. Por sua vez, Lovino estava muito vermelho e com cara de quem ia matar alguém. Afonso aproximou-se de Luciano e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

_"Acho que devias fugir..."_

Mas foi tarde demais. Lovino voltou a fechar a porta do armário e com a chave. Ia já a descer as escadas mas ainda conseguia ouvir gritos:

_"POR TUA CULPA AGORA FIQUEI AQUI PRESO!"_

_"Ahaha, alguém nos vai tirar daqui é certo."_

_"QUANDO SAIR DAQUI PODES TER A CERTEZA DE QUE TE VOU MATAR!"_

_"Boa sorte com isso meu velho."_

Quando chegou ao piso inferior viu que as luzes tinham sido acesas. Matt e Ludwig estavam a falar com António perto da entrada.

_"Que raio se passou aqui?"_ perguntou furioso.

António olhava para ele desapontado:

_"Ah Lovi... Eu queria assustar-te mas eles encontraram-me primeiro..."_

_"E eu encontrei aqueles dois idiotas lá em cima."_

_"Ohh que pena. O Luciano queria tanto assustar alguém... Hum, Lovi... Ficas tão fofo vestido de pirata~"_

Lovino sentiu a sua cara quente e desviou rapidamente o olhar.

_"B-b-bastardo! Agora diz-nos onde está a próxima pista!"_

Ludwig levantou um papel e disse:

_"Ele já nos deu. Eu e o Matt já juntamos este papel ao que o Kiku nos tinha dado e já temos o mapa."_

Lovino pegou no papel e olhou com atenção e os seus olhos aumentaram de tamanho com a realização:

_"A cruz onde está o tesouro fica..."_

_"Sim..."_suspirou Matt "_Fica no jardim do Vash..."_

_"E-e-eu tenho medo de lá ir..."_

António sorriu e passou o braço pelos ombros do italiano:

_"Vá Lovi, não sabia que eras tão medricas~"_

Romano deu-lhe uma cotovelada no estômago e disse a Ludwig:

_"Vamos para lá então?"_

O alemão engoliu em seco e acenou afirmativamente, a última vez que tinha lá estado ainda era uma memória muito fresca... Saíram os três da casa do espanhol e continuaram o seu caminho para encontrar o tesouro.

António tinha ficado no alpendre a vê-los ir embora mas voltou para dentro por culpa do frio. Ia apenas fechar as janelas ao piso de cima e depois preparar-se para ir para a casa do Ivan.

Quando passou pelo armário do segundo piso e ouviu barulhos deu um grito e começou a correr feito barata tonta pela casa, deixando assim um português a ser torturado por uma pena gigante durante mais algumas horas...

**A.N:**

**Vejamos... Continuo a ser um fail a fazer POVs, peço desculpa.**

**E espero que não fiquem ofendidos com as "penas" eu estava-me obviamente a referir áquelas penas enormes que se vê nos fatos de samba... Achei que seria divertido se Luciano andasse a trollar toda a gente com elas.**

**Já agora, o trocadilho do sitio e do lugar... Aqui em pt usamos a palavra "sitio" como sinónimo de "lugar" mas segundo um amigo meu brasileiro, vocês têm um significado diferente para "sitio", dai a confusão do Luciano. (E o Sitio do Pica-Pau Amarelo fez parte da minha infância porque passava num canal cá em Pt.)**

**Aproveitando isto para os recados, o post que tinha de planeado para o Halloween teve de ser modificado, então vou tentar fazer um cap para cada grupo e depois um cap em conjunto do que acontece na casa de Ivan.**


	13. Capítulo XIII  Better than Today

**A.n: Este capítulo deveria ter sido escrito no dia seguinte ao anterior, mas devido ao facto de ter sido a campanha eleitoral para a associação de estudantes na minha escola (e eu faço parte de uma das listas) acabei por enrolar, enrolar e deixar para cima da hora. Acontece também que normalmente faço update uma vez por semana, então para não quebrar de certa forma essa rotina, escrevi metade do capítulo. Em suma, falta ainda a outra metade e a parte da festa na casa do Ivan para o 'Arco do Halloween' ficar terminado. **

Norge tinha vontade de fazer uma das duas coisas: ou espancar Francis ou matar Dan. E a sua mente inclinava-se mais para a segunda opção.

O comportamento demasiado excessivo e afectivo do dinamarquês era algo com que ele já estava habituado a lidar, para aborrecimento dos outros norte europeus que conviviam com o dois diariamente, mas ter de aguentar com ele influenciado pelo Francis já era outro assunto totalmente diferente.

Francis era uma boa pessoa, ou pelo menos Norge tentava acreditar que sim, mas se ele contasse mais alguma piada pornográfica a violência teria de ser usada.

_"Eu não consigo resolver isto!"_ reclamou Dan enquanto coçava a cabeça.

_"Pelos vistos é um enigma para pessoas inteligente."_ cortou de imediato o norueguês.

_"És sempre mau para mim Norge!"_

Francis olhava para os dois intrigado e ,sem que desse conta, começava a "cantar mentalmente" a famosa musica de Elton Jonh -"_Can you feel the love tonight"_. Ele sorriu para si mesmo. Sempre que essa música despertava na sua cabeça só poderia significar uma coisa: que o seu tão infalível _"Radar de l'amour"_ tinha começado a funcionar. Isso deixava-o aliviado porque o francês tinha achado que o radar estava a começar a ficar estragado pois cada vez que via Arthur falar com Alfred, o radar disparava, mas eles ainda não estavam juntos.

Ele fez uma nota mental para depois falar com a húngara sobre este seu dom

_"Posso voltar a ver o papel?" _perguntou a Norge.

O loiro passou-lhe o papel e Francis tentou procurar alguma coisa que denunciasse o lugar onde estaria o tesouro. O papel tinha apenas uma sequência de riscos pretos e brancos que pareciam um código de barras.

_"Esse desenho é estúpido!"_ continuava-se a queixar o dinamarquês.

_"Não mais que tu, não te preocupes."_

_"Pelo menos eu tenho formas definidas."_ disse, fazendo musculo com o _braço "Tenho músculos bem definidos."_

_"Pena que o teu cérbero não seja definido."_

_"Ou se tem beleza ou inteligência."_

"É discutível."

"Parem!" gritou Francis _"O raio da música não me sai da cabeça!"_

Os dois norte europeus trocaram um olhar rápido e depois olharam para Francis e perguntaram ao mesmo tempo:

_"Que musica?"_

Francis suspirou e levou uma mão á cabeça:

_"Esqueçam. E se fossemos perguntar mais dicas á 'organização' ?"_

_"Boa ideia, a Elisabeta deve poder ajudar."_

**##**

Mal saíram do cemitério viram que Tino e o resto do seu grupo também estavam a falar com Elisabeta. Quando os alcançaram, Feliciano chegou-se para perto de Francis e comentou:

_"Nós desistimos..."_

_"Porquê?"_

_"Porque... porque..."_

_"Porque a pista é totalmente estúpida!"_ respondeu Feliks que tinha um fato de espantalho e usava uma mascara de abóbora.

_"Assim não tem piad_a!" respondeu Elisabeta amuada.

_"Nós também desistimos."_ informou Norge ao passar o papel do "código de barras" para a hungara.

_"HEY!"_ gritou o dinamarquês _"Quem concordou com isso!"_

Norge encolheu os ombros e respondeu-lhe no mesmo tom sem emoção de sempre:

_"Eu."_

_"Fraaaaaaancis! Não o deixes fazer isto! Eu quero encontrar o tesouro!"_

_"Mon ami, para te ser sincero estou com demasiadas dores de cabeça para pensar."_

_"Norge! Seu...seu monstro sem coração!"_

O norueguês esboçou um sorriso sarcastico e Tino rapidamente interveio:

"Pronto, pronto... Dan podes ficar connosco a ajudar a assustar os grupos que faltam..."

_"Sim! Sim! Eu quero também assustar o Ludwig!"_

_"Isto vai ser totalmente desastroso..."_

Elisabeta tentou demove-los da ideia, mas não conseguiu. Ela suspirou e encolheu os ombros. Afinal, ainda tinha mais dois grupos a jogar.

_"Ói, que raio de desenho é esse?" _perguntou-lhe Gilbert ao tentar ver o que ela tinha na mão.

_"Foi a pista que eu fiz."_ respondeu, com um olhar ameaçador.

_"Isso é o que?"_

_"Um piano. Era suposto eles irem buscar a peça do mapa que faltava a casa do Roderich."_

O albino começou a rir-se mas ao ver a cara dela tentou parar.

_"Q-q-que foi?"_

_"É que... Se eles fossem até casa do Roderich eu tinha uma desculpa para ir também... Eu já não falo com ele á tanto tempo…"_

Gilbert fez uma careta.

_" se ele alguma vez quisesse falar com alguém tão pouco interessante como tu."_

No momento seguinte, Gilbert começava a pensar na possibilidade de controlar aquilo que dizia, caso contrário ia passar a noite toda a apanhar com uma frigideira na testa.

**##**

_"Alfred..."_

_"MAS EU VI!"_

_"Alfred!"_

_"NÃO DEIXES QUE ELE TE APANHE!"_

_"SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!"_

_"Promete-me que tomas cuidado…"_

Arthur tentou respirar fundo apesar de ter Alfred deitado em cima dele.

_"Prometo."_

Alfred levantou-se e agarrou-se ao braço de Arthur.

_"Odeio fantasmas..."_

_"Não existem fantasmas Alfred."_ Disse-lhe com um sorriso Peter enquanto lhe dava a mão.

_"Existem sim! O Arthur fala com eles!"_

_"Fadas são diferentes de fantasmas ou espectros."_

_"É tudo igual!"_

Arthur ignorou e continuou a procurar por todas as cruzes o papel que tinha a pista. Kiku tinha-os feito ir quase até á parte mais longínqua do cemitério e como Alfred tinha começado a entrar em pânico, acabou por empurrar Arthur para o chão porque ,segundo ele, tinha um fantasma atrás do inglês.

Dito inglês estava agora a achar que toda esta procura no cemitério era apenas um teste á sua paciência. Agarrado ao seu braço direito, tinha um americano enorme que tremia tanto de frio como de medo (Arthur nunca admitiria, nem em mil anos, que nem se importava que Alfred estivesse ali) , a caminhar ao lado de Alfred ia Peter que estava constantemente a falar e a fazer piadinhas sobre como ele era mais corajoso que Alfred.

Após mais de 5 minutos de procura, Peter conseguiu encontrar a pista e levou-a até Arthur para poderem analisar.

"_Isto é um peixe?"_ perguntou Alfred ao tentar perceber o que era o desenho.

"_Hum…Bacalhau!" gritou aos saltos Peter._

Arthur fez um sorriso maléfico.

"_Só há uma pessoa que gosta imenso de bacalhau. Parece que tenho ir visitar o meu velho amigo."_

"_he? Não sabia que eras amigo do tio Norge."_

O britânico ficou por momentos a olhar para Peter para tentar perceber aquela afirmação e rapidamente sorriu para a pequena nação.

"_É isso! És capaz de ter razão. Vamos a casa do Norge então."_

"_Artie isso fica longe. E eu tenho fome."_

"_Tu não tens cinco anos pois não?"_

Alfred fez biquinho de amuado mas apertou o braço do britânico ainda mais, deixando-o ligeiramente atrapalhado. Á frente deles os dois, Peter ia a cantar alegremente:

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady.."

**##**

Sealand continuou a cantar até chegar a casa, para irritação do inglês. Os nórdicos partilhavam a mesma habitação e como nenhum dos elementos do grupo tinha visto o Berwald ou o Ice perto do cemitério, Arthur acreditava que um dos dois estaria em casa para os receber.

"Vamos pela porta das traseiras. O tio Dan costuma fechar sempre a porta da frente."

Tal como Peter previu, a porta das traseiras estava aberta, mas as luzes da cozinha estavam apagadas. Arthur e Peter apressaram o passo para entrarem na cozinha deixando Alfred ainda parado a meio do caminho.

"_A-a-rthur, não seria melhor deixar o Peter entrar e procurar a pista por nós? Ele conhece melhor a casa e portanto era mais rápido… Acho que só iríamos atrapalhar não? Eu posso ficar aqui fora á procura…"_

"_Não sejas idiota. Ele é quase tão inútil como tu ,nunca conseguiria encontrar a pista."_

"_HEY, EU NÃO SOU INUTIL! E ALÉM DISSO NÃO SOU COBARDE COMO O ALFRED!"_

"_Seu- Eu não sou cobarde!"_

"_Então prova!"_ Peter mostrou a língua a Alfred.

Arthur riu-se e compreendeu onde Peter cria chegar.

"_E-eu vou contigo lá dentro então."_

"_Óptimo. Então eu fico cá fora. Não tem problema pois não Peter? O Alfred vai contigo caso precises de alguma coisa."_

O falso sorriso corajoso de Alfred vacilou mas ele não deu parte fraca e avançou para dentro da cozinha escura, decorada com abóboras e adornos de halloween, e que á semelhança da casa de António, tinha um rádio ligado que emitia barulhos assustadores.

Peter e Arthur olharam um para o outro em descrença e ao ver a expressão de Arthur, Peter disse-lhe com um sorriso traiçoeiro:

"_Não te precisas de te preocupar! Eu tomo conta dele! Afinal, eu moro aqui e conheço bem a casa."_

"_E-e-eu não estou preocupado."_

"_Claro que não." _Pela segunda vez , Peter pôs a língua de fora, e antes que Arthur pudesse reagir correu para a cozinha enquanto gritava para que Alfred esperasse por ele.

No fundo, bem lá no fundo, Arthur estava só ligeiramente preocupado. Ele sabia que Alfred cometia estupidezes quando estava assustado com medos demasiado irracionais. O britânico suspirou e encostou-se á parede, agarrando a sua capa para se tentar aquecer, agora que Alfred não estava agarrado a ele, já não era tão quentinho… Enquanto tentar desviar os seus pensamentos do americano barulhento, a música que Peter tinha cantado invadiu-lhe a mente.

"_Damn those brats…"_


	14. Capítulo XIV  Positive Tension

**A.N: Eu nem sei por onde começar a explicação... Este mês tem sido um INFERNO e ainda só vamos no 12º dia. Quero dizer, os meus professores pensam que não tenho nada melhor para fazer do que trabalhos e apresentações. Para melhorar a situação as minhas colegas querem fazer uma espécie de filme sobre Fernando Pessoa para português. ADIVINHEM QUEM É QUE VAI ESCREVER O GUIÃO? **

**É, eu. Acertaram. **

**Acho que ficou demasiado aos saltos porque eu não sei escrever cenas a acontecer ao mesmo tempo. Fuq da police.**

Alfred entrou na cozinha e seguiu Peter por um corredor até encontrar umas escadas:

_"Eu vou procurar aqui no piso de baixo e tu lá em cima_." cantarolou Peter. E antes que Alfred pusesse contra-argumentar, começou a correr e desapareceu da vista do americano.

_"Damn it."_

Alfred subiu as escadas lentamente e em silencio á procura de algum barulho que denunciasse a presença de seres sobrenaturais. Quando subiu o ultimo degrau, Alfred não pode deixar de admirar aquilo que ele suponha ser a sala de estar dos nórdicos.

Uma sala enorme com janelas igualmente grandiosas que deixavam passar os raios de luar e davam um aspecto angélico ao lugar não fosse os lençóis e abóboras pendurados por todas as paredes.

Passou por uma das grandes janelas e olhou lá para fora distraído. O seu coração de um pulo quando viu Arthur sentado no chão que parecia estar a falar sozinho enquanto um vulto preto com uma foice na mão se aproximava atrás dele. A adrenalina apoderou-se dele e num acto irracional, voltou para trás e começou a correr em direcção ás escadas até que bateu contra uma coisa dura.

###

_"Sapo retardado, achas que isso é uma boa ideia?"_

_"Por favor mon ami. Afinal de contas ainda estás a dever-me favores."_

_"Nem pensar! Porque não vai o Matthew para tua casa depois da festa?"_

_"Que diferença te faz? O Alfred acaba sempre na tua casa, quer o Matt fique na minha quer não."_

Arthur massajou as têmporas frustradamente. Depois das duas pestes terem entrado na casa, ele tinha-se sentado no alpendre à espera que Alfred voltasse a correr cheio de medo, como sempre faz. Acontece que do nada, tinham aparecido alguns dos seus amigos, nomeadamente Francis, Feliks , Dan, Norge, Tino e Kiku a dizer que a sua missão agora era assustar os grupos que faltavam. Todos entraram pela casa a correr e Francis excepto Francis que começou pedir a Arthur para deixar que Alfred ficasse em sua casa porque queria "partilhar momentos carinhosos com Matt".

A discussão tinha continuado, como sempre, e após alguns empurrões o britânico acabou por tropeçar na manta e caiu de traseiro.

Francis ria-se a bandeiras despregadas ao ver Arthur todo vermelho, embaraçado. Mas rapidamente parou ao ver alguém aproximar-se. Fez um sorriso malicioso e disse ao outro loiro:

"_Como queiras Angleterre... Agora vou lá dentro assustar as crianças."_ voltou-se, levantou uma mão e em passos rápidos entrou pela porta das traseiras por onde os restantes já tinham entrado.

Arthur ainda protestou e proferiu alguns palavrões mas sentiu um arrepio na espinha, aquele pressentimento que tem alguém a observar. Voltou-se e deparou uma figura enorme, toda vestida de preto com a excepção de uma mascara branca uma enorme foice na mão esquerda.

E não, o grito que ele deu não foi de medo! Foi... de espanto.

Francis assistia a tudo lá de dentro reagiu ao impulso de fazer pipocas e assistir ao desenrolar da noite.

###

Quando Alfred abriu os olhos viu que tinha batido contra alguém quase do seu tamanho. E esse alguém tinha uma mascara de plástico tipo Fantasma da Opera e uma faca na mão, entrou em estado de pânico. Sem saber exactamente o que fazer, Alfred gritou e começou a correr também sem saber para onde.

_"Assim não tem piada!" _disse Dan ao sair de trás da pessoa mascara _"Eu nem sequer lhe atirei com tinta vermelha!"_

Berwald suspirou, tirou a mascara e passou a faca para Dan:

_"Eu sabia que isto ia acontecer. Agora temos de encontrar Peter e dar-lhe a pista."_

_"Isto foi má ideia."_ comentou Norge ao passar pelos dois e percorrer toda a sala para chegar ao outro corredor.

###

Após quase 10 minutos de pura agonia e de um dilema interno grandioso (ou esconder-se ou ver se Arthur estava bem) Afred reparou que as luzes de toda a casa se tinham acendido.

_"Hey Alfred? Podes voltar, vamos parar com isto."_ a voz de Tino ecoou pelo quarto. Com que raio ele tinha dado com o quarto do finlandês?"

Alfred saiu debaixo da cama e viu que na porta encontrava-se um grupo de pessoa que ele certamente não esperava. Sentiu a sua cara a ficar vermelha mas tentou ignorar.

_"Alfred!"_ chamou o pequeno Peter, já sonolento, que se encontrava no colo de Tino _"Eu já tenho a pista!"_

_"A pista? Que... O ARTHUR?" _a adrenalina tinha _voltado "Ele-ele tinha um fantasma atrás dele! Eu vi pela janela! Ele-"_

_"Alfred... Nós achamos que ele foi levado pelo fantasma_..." comentou Fracis num tom falsamente preocupado.

_"Ele está bem?"_

_"Nem sabemos se ele sobreviveu seu idiota. O Berwald tentou dizer que tínhamos dado pela ausência da Princesa mas tu começaste a correr."_

**Alfred's POV**

Eles estavam a brincar...certo? Não havia forma de eles estarem a falar a sério. O Arthur tinha sido raptado por um... por um... fantasma! Fuck! Eu sou um herói claro, posso perfeitamente salvar donzel- pessoas em apuros... M-m-mas fantasmas...

_"Alfie apanha!" _

Virei-me para Peter mesmo a tempo de apanhar um papel enrolado.

_"Ele vai ficar cá em casa, já passa da hora de ir dormir..." _

Certo, Berwald tinha razão... M-mas isso significa que tenho de ir procurar o Arthur e o f-f-fantasma sozinho? Oh não...

_"Agora fica á tua escolha. Ou procuras a Princessa ou então encontras o tesouro."_

Francês idiota. É claro que vou procurar pelo Arthur primeiro... p-p-porque... Ele... Ele pode estar ferido, ou pior...

_"Se calhar o fantasma raptou-o e agora vai totalmente fugir com ele e com o tesouro."_

Acenei afirmativamente a Feliks. Maldito f-f-f-fantasma.

_"Já chega disto! A cada segundo que passamos o Arthur pode estar a ser t-t-t-torturado. EU VOU SALVA-LO!"_

**POV Normal**

O americano saiu a correr e quando se certificaram que ele estava longe, todos relaxaram ligeiramente e começaram a rir.

"_Mas mamã não fomos mau para ele? Afinal o Tio Ice não vai fazer nada de mal ao Arthur..."_

O finlandês sorriu para o seu "filho" e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

_"Nós sabemos... foi só para nos divertir."_

_"Então vocês não vão para casa do Ivan?"_ perguntou Francis.

_"Não..."_ responderam em unissono Berwald, Tino e Norge.

_"Nooorge, seu desmancha-prazeres!" _disse amuado Dan mas foi prontamente ignorado.

_"Eu não queria ser chato, mas temos de ir para a casa do Vash ver o grupo do Ludwig já chegou lá..."_

###

Lovino estava furioso e capaz de matar alguém. Ele nem acreditava que se deu ao trabalho de procurar a pista na casa do bastardo do António, de aguentar com o amigo colorido do irmão, ter fugido a um Vash disfarçado de soldado e ainda escavar um buraco de 2 metros para encontrar um báu cheio de...penas gigantes.

Vash e Ivan estavam agarrados á sua barriga de tanto rir. Eles esperavam uma má reacção, mas não tão má assim.

Lovino, completamente vermelho tanto do esforço como embaraço, ia começar a proferir maldizeres quando António saiu pela porta acompanhado por Lily.

_"Ah Lily... isso foi verdadeiramente uma boa partida."_

Lovino engoliu em seco. Ele não largar a sua fúria numa garota tão doce... Mas Luciano podia ter a certeza que as coisas não iam ficar assim...

_"Vamos agora esperar pelas pessoas que faltam."_ anunciou Ivan, que ainda tentava controlar o riso.

O grupo concordou e alguns deles sentaram-se pela relva a conversar.

"_Elizaveta! O Kiku mandou sms a dizer que o plano tinha corrido como planeado, seja lá que plano for._" gritou Gilbert enquanto olhava para o seu telemóvel.

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu nos lábios da húngara.

A noite ia ser melhor que o planeado.

##

O vulto com a mascara revelou rapidamente ser uma tentativa falhada de pregar um susto.

Arthur rapidamente tinha percebido que era uma pessoa disfarçada. Ainda para mais tinha lhe pedido para o seguir até ao fundo do jardim onde seria suposto esconder-se.

Arthur não sabia do que se estava a esconder mas mesmo assim seguiu o estranho que quase corria pelo jardim desconhecido.

Por culpa da sua longa manta voltou a tropeçar, mas desta vez caiu de queixo e rasgou um pouco a manga da camisola.

_"Fuck..."_

_"Hum... As luzes da casa acenderam." _

"_Essa voz!" _pensou o loiro _" Só pode ser o Ice!"_

Ele tinha razão quanto ás luzes acesas. Isto significava que Alfred e Peter tinham encontrado a pista?

_"ARTHUR!"_ ouviu se a voz do americano por toda a rua.

_"Falando no diabo."_ pensou Arthur.

Ele ouviu o barulho de folhas secas a serem calcadas e sentiu os seus pulsos presos.

_"Isto é rápido e não dói. Eu vou me já embora."_

Antes que Arthur tivesse tempo de dizer 'scones', Ice tinha-lhe amarrado os pulsos e saltado o muro para o outro lado. O inglês, que continuava no chão, tentou sentar-se e entretanto ouviu a voz do americano de novo:

_"ARTHUR!"_

_"ESTOU AQUI IDIOTA!"_

Ele ouvia os passos de Alfred aproximarem-se e em menos de dez segundos o americano conseguiu encontra-lo no meio do jardim, cheio de terra na cara , com a camisola rota e sentado no chão. Não havia sinais de sangue, Alfred notou.

Arthur sentiu um peso a embater contra si:

_"AARTIE ESTAS BEM? FIZERAM-TE MAL?"_ o americano gritava-lhe aos ouvidos ao mesmo tempo que o abraça de tal forma que Arthur nem conseguia respirar.

_"N-não consigo respirar seu idiota. E-e ajuda-me! Tenho as mãos presas!"_

Sem tirar uma mão das costas do britânico, Alfred conseguiu sem problemas tirar o nó que tinha a corda. Instintivamente, voltou a apertar Arthur contra sim e pousou a cabeça no pescoço do inglês.

_"Haha... Que susto me pregaste!" _disse, com uma gargalhada falsa _"Eu pensei que o f-f-fantasma te t-t-tivesse raptado."_

_"F-fantasma?" _respondeu Arthur ao mesmo tempo que tentava combater aquela sensação estranha que tinha no estômago cada vez que Alfred estava por perto.

_"Sim! E-eu vi-te da janela. O f-f-fantasma tinha um foice e tu estavas distraído e eles dizeram-me que tinhas desaparecido e eu-"_

Os braços de Arthur enlaçaram-se á volta das costas do americano, sem aviso.

O inglês apercebeu-se que Alfred tinha interpretado, como sempre, mal a situação. E ele sabia o medo que o amigo tinha desses seres sobrenaturais. No fundo, bem fundo, ele sentia-se privilegiado pelo facto de Alfred, mesmo tendo terror destas coisas, tivesse coragem para o procurar...

Ele ainda sentia o americano tremer nos seus braços, mesmo não sabendo se era de frio , medo ou restos de adrenalina, Arthur começou a sussurrar o que tinha verdadeiramente acontecido e de como o fantasma era na verdade um dos nórdicos a fazer uma partida.

Os músculos de Alfred começaram a relaxar e ele deixou de tremer. Arthur afastou-se ligeiramente do americano mas rapidamente o agarrou de novo fazendo com que a cabeça de Alfred batesse contra o seu peito.

_"O Francis perguntou se te importavas de dormir em minha casa."_

_"Hey! Não devia perguntar antes se podia dormir na MINHA? Eu tenho de ter uma conversinha com o Matt."_

Arthur deu uma gargalhada e soltou Alfred:

_"Afinal de contas o sofá está reservado para ti."_

_"E tu a-a-chas que eu vou conseguir dormir depois disto tudo?"_

Arthur voltou a rir-se e levantou-se, rasgando a manta durante o processo.

_"Damn..."_

_"Acho que temos de ir encontrar o tesouro..."_

_Arthur suspirou fundo. A noite ainda nem a meio ia._

**A.N: Desculpem-me o facto do cap ter ficado cheio de POVs e cenas diferentes (e já agora também a fraca ideia do conteúdo do tesouro) mas foi só uma tentativa de não enrolar mais a história... A falta de tempo tem me matado... Escrevi um pouco à pressa e portanto deve tar cheio de erros gramaticais e concordância. Se virem algum muito berrante por favor digam.**

**Eu disse que ia ter mais algum contacto usuk, mas achei melhor deixar para o próximo cap. Spoilers á parte, é mais ou menos previsivél o que vai acontecer não?**

**Já agora, obrigada por todos os simpáticos e queridos reviews que têm deixado. :3**


	15. Capítulo XV  Plug in Baby

**Acho que isto será irrelevante mas whatever, eu não vou usar o novo acordo ortográfico pelo simples motivo: existe o português de Portugal e o português do Brasil. Não são línguas diferentes nem são exactamente a mesma e portanto não há forma de as "aproximar" sendo que a divergência delas é demasiado óbvia e grande. Eu vou continuar a usar os "c" e "p" no meio das palavras, quer se pronuncie ou não, quer se use no Brasil ou não. Ponto final. **

**Agora, sobre o cap… falamos nas notas finais. E… não me matem até lá.**

Sem duvida alguma que a casa de Ivan era uma das mais interessantes e bizarras de toda a rua (ou segundo o Lovino, um atentado ao estilo e bom-senso).

Era uma casa enorme, quase uma mansão, com 3 ou 4 andares e em cada lado tinha um cómodo circular que mais parecia uma torre e cujo telhado tinha aqueles efeitos como se vê nas casas antigas de Moscovo.

Elisabeta achava a casa bonita mas não sabia o que esperar do interior. Ela, juntamente com Gilbert, Kiku e o próprio Ivan entraram pela porta da frente e logo deram de caras com Eduard, Raivis e Toris. Os três estavam vestidos de feiticeiro e traziam uma abóbora falsa na mão.

Eles desejaram boa noite e Raivis, a tremer, chegou próximo de Ivan e sussurrou-lhe qualquer coisa ao ouvido. Ivan acenou afirmativamente e com um sorriso assustador disse:

_"Podemos ir para a sala de estar do piso debaixo. Os meus amigos ficam aqui á espera do resto dos convidados."_

A cara estranha que os três bálticos fizeram ao ouvir "os meus amigos" passou despercebida por todos os outros.

##

O ambiente estava agradável. Apesar da sala onde eles se encontravam costumar ser fria por ser subterrânea, a lareira tinha sido acesa tornando o lugar mais quente e cómodo. Uma grande mesa tinha sido posta no centro da sala e foram colocadas várias garrafas coloridas e comida á disposição. Ivan tinha também ligado o computador às colunas e posto musica no máximo.

Apesar de tudo, Gilbert estava aborrecido. Para alguém tão incrível como ele, a festa estava a ser uma verdadeira seca. Ele apoiou a cabeça sobre a mão e fez uma careta mal-humorada. Faltava acção... faltava-

_"Algo mais interessante. Falta algo interessante!"_

O alemão tirou a mão da cara e olhou para o seu lado esquerdo, que antes estava vazio mas que agora se encontrava ocupado por uma Rapunzel igualmente aborrecida.

_"Tch, se queres algo interessante vai dançar."_

_"Até ia, mas o Roderich disse que não vinha á festa."_

Gilbert virou a cara e voltou a apoiar a cara mão:

_"Podes sempre dançar com outra pessoa. Olha ali o António..."_

Elisabeta olhou para a "pista de dança" improvisada que tinha um dos cantos da sala e viu António a dançar feito louco juntamente com Francis, Feliks e Dan.

_"Pela cara do Lovino, ele mata-me se eu fizer isso."_

E tinha razão, num dos outros sofás encostados á parede, precisamente no lado oposto, estava Lovino sentado no meio de Feliciano e Ludwig com uma expressão mal-humorada.

_"Hum, o Alfred também não está a dançar."_

Elizabeta procurou pelo americano e encontrou-o sentado a conversar animadamente com Kiku. Ela achou estranho e procurou por Arthur, já que era habitual os dois estarem juntos. O inglês estava sentado nas escadas a ler uma das revistas que Ivan tinha deixado perto da TV. Uma luz acendeu-se na cabeça da húngara.

_"Já sei com quem vou dançar!"_

Gilbert voltou-se num salto e disse-lhe apressadamente enquanto soltava uma gargalhada falsa:

_"N-ninguem vai querer dançar contigo!"_

A húngara lançou-lhe um olhar furioso e virou-lhe costas.

Gilbert ficou irritado consigo mesmo por não conseguir perceber o que se passava na cabeça daquela garota doida. Nem na sua...

##

Alfred estava a discutir os novos jogos para consola que tinham sido lançados com Kiku. Tal como sempre que se juntavam, os dois conseguiam ficar horas a discutir quais os melhores e neste momento a mente de Alfred encontrava-se desligado de tudo o resto. Até que Ivan anunciou pelo microfone:

_"Meus amigos, a noite vai começar a aquecer. E que tal virem todos dançar?"_

Ouviram-se alguns protestos _("NÃO OLHES PARA O MEU IRMÃO SEU BASTARDO!"_) mas quase todos os que estavam sentados se levantaram e foram para a "pista de dança". Excepto...

Alfred franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver Elisabeta aproximar-se de Arthur.

Ele levantou os olhos da revista que estava a ler e depois sorriu e acenou afirmativamente ao que quer que fosse que Elizabeta lhe tinha dito.

_"Alfred?" _

O americano voltou a si e levantou-se seguindo o japonês para a pista.

##

Estavam todos a divertir-se tanto que nem repararam que já tinha passado cerca de duas horas. Toris e Eduard andavam ocupados a servir bebidas aos convidados e alguns deles estavam já a ficar alterados. Mas Ivan continuava a pedir mais e eles não podiam recusar uma ordem sua.

Lovino estava agarrado a António enquanto gritava qualquer coisa sem sentido, deixando o espanhol corado a manda-lo falar baixo. Na pior situação encontrava-se Matthew porque Francis tinha decidido tentar despir-se á frente de toda a gente e o pobre canadiano tentou evitar e isso fez com que o francês o tentasse despir também.

Alfred olhava de soslaio para Arthur que continuava a dançar com Elisabeta e, tal como ela, encontrava-se meio "alegre". Ele estava a ponderar em arrastar Arthur dali para fora mas Gilbert agiu mais rápido e agarrou a húngara pelo pulso e disse a Alfred:

_"Vamos leva-los a apanhar ar fresco antes que aconteçam coisas piores_." E dito isso, arrastou-a pelas escadas que davam para o hall de entrada. Alfred ficou até admirado pela atitude inteligente do alemão, que parecia sóbrio apesar de ter bebido vodka. Mas bem, quem aguenta cerveja alemã aguenta qualquer coisa.

Ao ver Arthur confuso, Alfred suspirou e fez a mesma coisa que Gilbert: agarrou-o pelo pulso e começou a dirigir-se para o piso de cima para poder apanhar ar fresco.

Elizabeta protestou todo o caminho mas não ofereceu resistência, Gilbert levou-a para o jardim das traseiras.

_"Larga-me Gil!"_

_"Tu não estás bem. Garota idiota, se sabe que não aguentas a bebida, não bebas tanto!"_

_"Eu estou bem! Não me digas o que fazer_!" gritou ela ao mesmo tempo que tentava equilibrar-se e segurar na frigideira.

Ao perceber as suas intenções, Gilbert agarrou-lhe o braço.

_"P-pára quieto!"_

O alemão suspirou e largou o braço dela. A húngara fez uma expressão amuada que Gilbert também apresentava.

_"Que foi agora?"_

_"Estragaste-me o divertimento todo!"_

_"Qual divertimento? Beber vodka ou dançar com o Arthur?" _ele tentou dizer isto num tom neutro mas falhou miseravelmente.

_"Vodka? Quem estava a beber era o Arthur! Eu apenas bebi água e convenci o Arthur a beber vodka para ver o que o Alfred fazia. Eu e o Kiku precisamos de um novo capítulo rápido."_

_"Não estas a fazer sentido."_

_"Seu grande idiota, nunca percebes nada! Estragaste tudo!"_

Os olhos dela começaram a ficar húmidos e ela agarrou com mais força na frigideira, pronta para em qualquer momento acertar com o utensílio na cabeça de Gilbert. O alemão estava a tentar pensar o que dizer quando se ouviu uma voz vinda da esquina da casa que dava para a garagem:

_"Alfreeeeeed não faças isso!"_

Elizabeta agarrou Gilbert pelos colarinhos e puxou-o para o chão de forma a esconderem-se atrás do enorme vaso de orquideas.

_"O que é que tu-"_ ia dizendo o alemão até sentir uma mão a tapar-lhe a boca.

_"Cala-te."_

Alfred apareceu justamente no lugar onde eles tinham estado e Arthur vinha a segui-lo.

"_Alfiee não me deixes aqui sozinho!"_

"_Tu não precisas de mim, além disso pensei que já eras responsável o suficiente para não beber muito."_

"_Mas eu não bebi muito!"_

"_Arthur acabaste de me chamar Alfie."_ Disse o americano seguido de um suspiro.

"_Porque Alfie é querido. E tu és querido."_

Alfred corou imenso e levou uma mão á testa. Porque raio aquele idiota só dizia coisas simpáticas quando estava bêbado?

"_Consegues andar em linha recta?"_

"_Claro. Eu estou normal!"_ disse o inglês ao tentar não cambalear para próximo de Alfred.

"_Acho que já está na hora de ir embora… Senão ainda fazes coisas ainda piores. Vou só avisar o Ivan que vamos embora." _

"_Não!" _gritou em desespero Arthur.

"_Que foi agora?"_

"_Não me deixes sozinho!"_

Ao ver a expressão de Arthur, que não era certamente aquela a que Alfred estava habituado, ele não pode deixar de se sentir preocupado… protector. Tirou o casaco castanho que tinha vestido por cima do fato de super-homem e atirou-o a Arthur e este colocou-o sobre as costas.

"_Eu volto rápido."_ E antes que o inglês pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Alfred foi rapidamente procurar Ivan lá dentro.

Atrás do vaso de orquídeas, Elizabeta emitia uns guinchos agudos que deixaram Gilbert curioso:

"_O que se passa?"_

"_Tão cavalheiro! Tão amorosos…"_

"_Tu por acaso 'tás __**naquela**__ altura do mês?"_

"_Não, não estou. Se tivesse podes ter a certeza que já tinhas sido agredido múltiplas vezes."_

Nem passou pela cabeça dele duvidar desse facto.

"_Tch, mulheres."_

"_Cala-te. Tu não compreendes nada idiota."_

Ela voltou a espreitar por entre as folhas para garantir que Arthur não fazia nada de estúpido. E foi então que sentiu algo quente nas suas costas.

"_Não tens frio de t-shirt?"_

Ela corou ligeiramente ao perceber que a fonte de calor vinha do casaco de Gil e acenou afirmativamente.

"_Sinceramente… Mulheres…"_

E não, ela nunca iria admitir que o gesto cavalheiresco de Gilbert a tinha apanhado desprevenida e muito menos que tinha achado fofo da parte dele fazer isso.

"_Pronto voltei. Já podemos ir." _O americano colocou Arthur nas suas costas. Ele sabia perfeitamente que não adiantava tentar que ele fosse sozinho porque no final, acabava sempre por tropeçar e cair ao chão ou adormecer encostado a Alfred. Com algum esforço, lá conseguiu sair do jardim de Ivan.

Quando viu que os dois loiros tinham desaparecido e que já não corria o risco de ser apanhado a espiar (por culpa de Elizabeta), Gilbert levantou-se e viu Francis a aproximar-se:

"_Gil mon ami! O que estás a- Mon Dieu Gil, aqui fora com uma mademoiselle? Isto é uma casa de respeito!"_

A mente perversa do alemão deixou-o sem reacção mas de qualquer das formas a frigideira de Elizabeta reagiu pelos dois.

"_MATT! CONTROLA ESTE IDIOTA_!" gritou a húngara, completamente vermelha de raiva… e não só.

##

O britânico continuava a dizer coisas sem sentido que Alfred tentava ignorar. Ainda com Arthur às costas, ele procurou a chave que normalmente estava num dos vasos perto da porta.

_"Huum, Alfie...A chave 'tá aqui no bolso."_

Alfred suspirou e tirou Arthur das suas costas mas de forma a que ele ficasse em pé.

_"Qual bolso?"_

_"Do casaco." _

Alfred tirou a mão do ombro dele para conseguir chegar ao bolso do casaco, mas o inglês caiu para a frente agarrando-se ao seu pescoço e deixou Alfred muito vermelho com toda aquela proximidade repentina.

_"Alfieeee 'tás tão quentinho~" _disse repentinamente Arthur ao esfregar o nariz no pescoço de Alfred.

Ele tentava ignorar o que Arthur fazia e dizia, mas a cada momento que passava isso ficava cada vez mais difícil. Não era normal o Arthur ser tão carinhoso...

Alfred conseguiu finalmente encontrar as chaves e abrir a porta que dava para o hall de entrada da pequena casa do inglês. Ele não ia conseguir levar Arthur pelas escadas sem partir nada, a menos que...

Alfred pegou no inglês como se ele fosse uma noiva (ok, uma noiva muito violenta) e subiu as escadas para depois entrar no quarto e pousa-lo suavemente na cama.

_"M-mas Alfieee, eu não estou preparado!"_

Alfred ficou ainda mais embaraçado e tirou os sapatos ao inglês que se debatia e dizia coisas ainda mais embaraçosas como_:"Não tires a minha pureza Alfieeeee!"._

O americano ficou em dúvida se devia ou não tentar tirar a manta de feiticeiro que Arthur ainda usava e a camisola rota (graças ao 'rapto' de Ice). Como Arthur parecia estar desconfortável, Alfred procurou no guarda-vestidos do inglês alguma coisa que ele pudesse vestir e encontrou uma t-shirt preta que até provavelmente era sua e estava esquecida, sendo que Arthur dificilmente usava roupa desportiva. O problema agora era conseguir a cooperação de Arthur para conseguir trocar de roupa.

_"Hum... Arthur consegues tirar a roupa sozinho?"_

O inglês fez um olhar chocado:

_"N-não devias ser tu a f-f-fazer isso?"_

_"Seu idiota, tu estás completamente bêbado! Não digas coisas que te façam arrepender amanhã!"_

_"Arrepender? Tu...Já não gostas de mim?"_

Alfred soltou um suspirou exasperado e puxou Arthur de modo a que ele ficasse sentado e tirou a manta.

"_Alfiee!"_

Ele assustou-se a olhou para baixo apenas para constatar que Arthur tinha os olhos pregados em si e o rosto corado, talvez do frio ou da bebida... Não seria de embaraço pois não?

Foi difícil e vergonhoso demais até para um herói, mas por fim, Alfred lá conseguiu vestir a t-shirt a Arthur e pôs os lençóis por cima dele. Quando se virou para sair, sentiu alguma resistência e viu então que Arthur lhe agarrava a ponta do casaco.

_"Fica comigo hoje Alfie..."_

Arthur estava-lhe a fazer o típico olhar de cão abandonado e essa expressão dava outro aspecto ao inglês que andava sempre maldisposto.

Ainda a sentir a sua cara quente, Alfred tirou as sapatilhas e sem pensar duas vezes, saltou para dentro dos lençóis chegando-se para perto de Arthur. Este, ao sentir o calor do americano, encostou-se ao seu peito e agarrou-lhe a camisola, tal e qual uma criança.

Alfred passou um braço sobre o tronco dele e aproximou-o ainda mais para si, fazendo com que o inglês soltasse um pequeno suspiro de contentamento. De seguida, tirou os óculos e pousou-os às cegas na mesinha-de-cabeçeira e pousou o queixo sobre os cabelos loiros de Arthur.

_"Alfie quentinho~"_

Alfred fechou os olhos e tentava ignorar o calor que sentia e a velocidade com que o seu coração palpitava. Após alguns minutos, ele sentiu a respiração do inglês ganhar um ritmo mais calmo e então ele, mesmo ainda não tendo arranjado uma explicação racional para o que sentia, acabou também por adormecer enquanto esfregava lentamente as suas mãos pelas costas frias de Arthur.

**A.N: Ok, ok pousem as armas só durante um momento. Esta fic, e este capítulo em especial, tomaram rumos totalmente a leste daqueles que eu tinha pensado inicialmente. E não sei dizer até que ponto isto é bom ou não. Tal como 'tá dito na sinopse, a fic é sobretudo uma comédia com romance leve, sem romance "histérico" ou "profundo" e sem , definitivamente, cenas sexuais ou algo do género (eu nunca escrevi lemon nem tenciono tão cedo : ).**

**Passo também a explicar o motivo pela qual o Arthur está demasiado Moe (nem sabem o quanto odeio o Arthur em modo ukesinho moe moe desu) mas é que após demasiadas saídas com os meus amigos comecei a reparar nos tipos de bêbado que existe e até agora conheço três: O melancólico/resmungão, o divertido/inconveniente e o fofo. Sim, isso existe e eu já vi com os meus próprios olhos. Não foi bonito ter alguém a comparar-me á mãe das duas até as cinco da manhã… Não foi mesmo…**

**Pronto, podem voltar aos vossos planos de tortura~**


	16. Capítulo XVI  Underdog

**A.N: Um mini capítulo rápido. Eu comecei a escrever isto á uns dias, mas sei que se procrastinasse ia acabar por ficar incompleto e então como já devem ter reparado eu prefiro capítulos frequentes e curtos... Mas de qualquer das formas esta é a minha primeira fic e portanto é suposto isto ser um processo de aprendizagem xD**

A única coisa que ele sentia era uma dor de cabeça enorme.

Lentamente abriu os olhos, mas continuava tudo escuro. Estaria de noite ainda?

Ele tentou voltar-se para o outro lado, de forma a ficar mais confortável, mas sentiu um peso sobre as suas costas. Já completamente acordado, moveu a cabeça para cima e viu Alfred a dormir profundamente.

Confuso, certificou-se que estava vestido (demasiada convivência com Francis ensinou-lhe da pior forma que toda a protecção é pouca). Suspirou de alivio ao constatar que os seus medos eram injustificados e voltou a encostar-se ao peito do americano para voltar a dormir.

E só então, o eu cérebro fez "click". Como e porque é que Alfred tinha dormido com ele?

Por coincidência, Alfred apertou ainda mais o inglês contra si não deixando quase espaço para respirar. Arthur sentiu a sua cara a ficar cada vez mais vermelha mas não se podia mexer sem acordar Alfred. Ainda embaraçado, Arthur acabou por voltar-se a encostar a Alfred na esperança que o americano eventualmente acordasse e se afastasse.

#

Quando Arthur voltou a acordar, o quarto estava muito mais claro e o peso tinha desaparecido. A única coisa que ele ainda sentia era a dor de cabeça e calor... muito calor.

Ao sentar-se na cama deparou-se com Alfred, ainda ao seu lado, mas desta vez ele estava bem acordado e com o computador portátil no colo. Ao ver Arthur olhar para ele com uma expressão curiosa, disse-lhe:

_"Bom dia." _

_"B-b-bom dia..."_

_"Tens aí comprimidos para as dores de cabeça."_ ele apontou com o queixo para a mesinha de cabeceira.

_"Uhhg, obrigado." _respondeu o inglês simplesmente, colocando uma mão sobre a testa e deixando-se cair para trás, voltando a deitar-se. Alfred fixou o seu olhar preocupado no britânico, mas este tinha a mão sobre os olhos.

_"Estás bem?"_

_"Como vieste ter aqui?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"E como eu vim ter aqui?"_

_"..."_

_"Fuck... Damn headache..."_

_"O Matt ficou em casa do Francis, lembraste?"_

_"M-mas o quarto de hóspedes é ali ao lado."_

_"N-não te lembras do que f-fizeste ontem?"_ o americano falou embaraçado e num tom rosado.

A cara de Arthur percorreu todos os tons de vermelho possíveis e ele acrescentou:

_"Não... O que fiz...desta vez?"_

Alfred não sabia como começar a relatar os acontecimentos da noite anterior, talvez começasse a explicar a vodka que foi servida em casa do Ivan? E depois falaria sobre como Arthur lhe pediu para ficar com ele? Ia começar a falar quando foi salvo por um barulhinho que vinha do computador.

_"Yay finalmente alguém online!"_

_"NÃO GRITES DÓI-ME A CABEÇA!"_

_"Ups,desculpa."_ disse o americano e passou distraidamente a mão pelos cabelos do mais pequeno, deixando Arthur ainda mais envergonhado.

_"Vou tentar voltar dormir..."_

_"Okey~"_

Internamente, Arthur agradecia o facto de que Alfred continuava a fazer festinhas no cabelo dele. Ele sabia que isso o ajudaria a adormecer.

##

**Francis | Je suis la diva de L'Oréal diz:**

Bom dia. Como está a princesa?

**The Hero diz:**

Está aqui a tentar dormir acho.

**Francis | Je suis la diva de L'Oréal diz:**

"Aqui"?

**The Hero diz:**

Hum, sim.

**Francis | Je suis la diva de L'Oréal diz:**

Que fofinho Alfred, a tomar conta da princesinha ressacada.

**The Hero diz:**

Cala-te.

**Francis | Je suis la diva de L'Oréal diz:**

Ohhh o Alfredzinho ficou envergonhado~

**The Hero diz:**

EU NÃO FIQUEI ENVERGONHADO!

E caso não saibas, a princesinha trocou o teu nick...

**Francis | Je suis la diva de L'Oréal diz:**

ESSE BASTARDO VAI PAGAR CARO!

_O nick de "Francis | Je suis la diva de L'Oréal" foi actualizado para "Francis B."_

**The Hero diz:**

Francis B. ?

**Francis B. diz:**

B, de Bom ;D

Oh, o teu irmão acordou. Vou lhe fazer o pequeno-almoço.

Adeus Alfred. Toma conta da princesa, ela deve precisar.

##

_"Arg. Idiota!"_

_"Hum... Quem?"_ perguntou sonolento Arthur.

_"O Francis!"_

_"Que novidade me dás." _disse sarcasticamente.

_"Bah, agora não está mais ninguém online!"_

_"É normal. Ainda deve ser cedo e as pessoas têm mais que fazer do que passar a vida no computador."_

_"Deixa de ser chato sim? Não te doía a cabeça?"_

_"E dói..."_

Alfred fechou o computador bruscamente e pousou-o na mesinha de cabeceira, ignorando o olhar novamente curioso do inglês. Deitou-se voltado de costas para Arthur e cobriu a cabeça com o edredão.

_"O que... O que pensas que 'tás a fazer idiota?"_

_"Tentar dormir. Ainda é cedo..."_ respondeu mal humorado.

Arthur suspirou e voltou-se também de costas. A dor de cabeça estava realmente a dar cabo dele. Passado alguns minutos ouviu Alfred mexer-se e sentiu as costas do americano contra as suas.

_"Alf-"_

_"Está frio!"_

Arthur abafou o riso e rolou para o outro lado agarrando no americano que , como foi apanhado de surpresa, ficou muito quieto.

Ele não sabia o que Arthur estava a tentar fazer, mas ao constatar que ele não o ia largar, acabou por relaxar os músculos.

Lentamente, os dois iam adormecendo de novo.

_"Artie quentinho~"_

_"Hum? Que foi isso idiota?"_

_"Nada Arthur, nada..."_

**A.N: O Francis ficou meio OC não ficou? D:**

**Bem, como não tenho grande coisa a dizer e como já devem ter reparado que os titulos dos capítulos são nomes de musicas, aqui fica a lista completa até ao momento (por ordem):**

**The Nobodies - Marylin Manson , Beatsound Loverboy - Slimmy (Banda Portuguesa), Velvet Morning - The Verve, Scream Aim Fire - B4MV , Butterflies & Hurricanes - Muse, Walking Disaster - Sum41, Karma Police - Radiohead, Ego Brain - SOAD, Like eating glass- Bloc Party , Open your eyes - Snow Patrol, Night Eternal -Moonspell (banda portuguesa) , Better than today - Kylie Minogue , Positive Tension - Bloc Party , Plug in Baby - Muse e o cap de hoje: Underdog - You Me At Six**


	17. Capítulo XVII  Sing for Absolution

**A.n: Peço desculpa por não ter postado na semana passada.**

Gilbert acordou com o irritante e constante barulho de alguém a bater á porta do seu um grunhido, tapou a cabeça com os cobertores e voltou-se de barriga para baixo. Mesmo assim, o barulho continuou e ele gritou, ainda com os cobertores a tapar-lhe a cabeça:

_"Que foi?"_

Ouviu a porta abrir-se e de seguida alguém a tossir:

_"Não te levantas?"_

_"Ainda é cedo irmão..."_

_"Como queiras. Deixei o almoço, os restos de massa á bolonhesa, no microondas. Vou sair e volto mais tarde."_

_"Ok."_

_"Até logo."_

O albino nem se deu ao trabalho de responder e virou-se de novo de barriga para cima para tentar voltar a dormir. Rapidamente esse esforço mostrou-se inútil, depois de acordado, ele não ia conseguir adormecer. Resmungou sozinho e levantou-se da cama, esfregando os olhos e tentando não os abrir directamente para a luz que entrava na sua janela.

Após meio minuto a ganhar coragem, ele suspirou e foi ao guarda-vestidos e pegou na primeira t-shirt e nas primeiras calças que encontrou. Despiu o pijama e vestiu a roupa diária rapidamente, e quando acabou, dirigiu-se á cozinha. Olhou para o relógio e fez uma careta. Eram já duas da tarde.

_"Maldito Ludwig."_ Praguejou para si mesmo enquanto programava o microondas para aquecer a massa á bolonhesa que tinha dentro. _" Acordou-me cedo outra vez!"_

Quando acabou de comer, arrumou a mesa, lavou os dentes e aterrou confortavelmente no sofá com a esperança que estivesse a passar alguma coisa interessante na tv. Estava quase a adormecer de novo quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

Pensou em ignorar. Afinal, a última visita que tinha estava lá em casa (para além do Feliciano) só não o assassinou porque ele se fechou no escritório até sentir que o perigo (no caso, a Natália) se tinha ido embora. Por alguma razão, decidiu abrir a porta mesmo correndo o risco de ser aquela doida de novo.

Abriu a porta lentamente e espreitou pela ranhura para conseguir ver quem era, e ao reconhecer a pessoa, bateu com a porta para trás e disse:

"_O que te trás á incrível casa do incrível eu?"_

Elizabeta, que saltou ligeiramente ao ouvir a porta bater, olhou para ele furiosa e empurrou um saco na sua direcção:

_"O teu casaco."_

Gilbert piscou os olhos várias vezes e agarrou no saco.

_"Até logo."_ ela rodou sobre os calcanhares e num passo apressado começou a dirigir-se para a rua.

_"E-Espera!"_

Ela parou, mas não olhou para trás.

"Eu...hum...Des..."

Ao perceber que ele estava embaraçado, Elizabeta voltou-se para ele com um olhar curioso. Ao ver que ela não ia dizer nada e que esperava que ele acabasse de falar, o alemão engoliu em seco e continuou:

_"Desculpa-ter-te-tirado-o-divertimento-ontem!"_

Depois de ter dito tudo em rajada, Gilbert sentiu a sua cara quente e antes que a húngara falasse alguma coisa, fechou-lhe a porta na cara.

Lá fora, Elizabeta desmanchou-se a rir, abanou a cabeça e retornou o seu caminho.

A gargalhada não tinha passado despercebida ao alemão e tinha contribuído ainda mais para o seu mau humor. A resmungar sozinho, atirou o saco para cima do sofá e sentou-se ao lado.

Passado algum tempo, olhou de esguelha para ele e só então se apercebeu que tinha um volume quadrado no saco. Curioso, abriu-o e encontrou um pequeno tupperware (com uma tampa ás florezinhas para seu desagrado) cheio de bolachas caseiras.

Sorriu para o pacote e afundou-se no sofá, devorando todas as bolachas até ficarem só algumas migalhas.

Fez uma nota mental para depois dizer a Elizabeta que ela não sabia cozinhar. Não era para ter motivo para falar com ela, era apenas para a irritar...Satisfeito com essa conclusão, Gilbert sorriu para si mesmo e deixou-se adormecer.

Uma pessoa incrível como ele não precisava de assunto para falar com a garota mais idiota e masculina de toda a rua.

# = #

Nas semanas seguintes, o laranja das árvores desapareceu, dando origem a árvores despidas que tinham aspecto assustador. Junto com elas, os dias tornaram-se mais pequenos e frios e rapidamente se começou a ver fumo a sair das chaminés ao final da tarde.

Os primeiros enfeites de Natal também não demoraram a aparecer. Em algumas casas havia só luzinhas nos parapeitos da janela, noutras as estátuas de deusas gregas tinham até direito a um gorro de natal, e ainda havia aquelas que pareciam autênticas obras de arte, cheias de efeitos e luzes.

Parecia que toda a gente tinha entrado no espírito natalício, ainda que em diferentes quantidades. Ou quase toda a gente. Havia uma casa em especial que ainda não tinha entrado nesse espírito:

_"E acho que está tudo!"_

_"De certeza? Olha que só temos aqui 6 caixas..."_

_"Achas que necessitamos de mais?"_

Lovino, mais uma vez, tinha se esquecido que sarcasmo não era o ponto forte do espanhol.

_"Esquece bastardo, deixa lá isso."_

António fez uma careta e desceu do banco que tinha utilizado para chegar á estante mais alta da cave para conseguir encontrar os seus enfeites de Natal. Ele tinha demorado a semana toda a convencer Lovino a ajudar...

_"Vamos montá-la no hall de entrada!"_ disse entusiasmado o espanhol e pegou em algumas das caixas para levar para o hall.

O italiano não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a atitude entusiasmada do espanhol. Era tal e qual uma criança... Uma criança grande, irritante e com mau-gosto decorativo...Mas uma criança ainda assim.

##

**The Hero diz:**

Mas tens de admitir Artie, é a melhor de toda a rua.

**The Great Uk diz:**

Arthur*

Claro que sim. A tua casa nem parece um carrossel nem nada. Até gostava de saber como o Matthew te deixou fazer aquilo.

**The Hero diz:**

Foi só necessário um pouco de persuasão.

**The Great Uk diz:**

Sei...

**Norge diz:**

Se a persuasão dele for como a do Peter, então tenho pena do Matthew.

**The Hero diz:**

Oi Norge! o/

**The Great Uk diz:**

Olá Norge.

O que fez o Peter desta vez?

**Norge diz:**

Juntou-se ao Dan na demanda de convencer o Tino a montar a arvore de Natal hoje. Já não posso mais com aqueles dois.

**The Hero diz:**

Ahahah aquele rapazinho é tão engraçado.

**The Great Uk diz:**

Lamento Norge...

**Norge diz:**

Não faz mal. Pelo menos este ano ainda não me obrigaram a ver o _"Sozinho em Casa"._

**The Hero diz:**

ADORO ESSE FILME! Principalmente aquele que ele fica em Nova Iorque!

**The Great Uk diz:**

Tch. Prefiro ver os especiais de Natal das séries britânicas.

**Francis B diz:**

Mas que eu saiba, num dos _"Sozinho em casa"_ a família do miúdo vai para Paris , a cidade del amour~

**The Hero diz:**

Series inglesas não tem piada.

Olá Francis~

**Norge diz:**

Vou sair, tenho de ir ajudar o Berwald a encontrar a arvore de Natal. Adeus.

**The Hero diz:**

Adeus!

Aaaaaartie! Lembrei agora!

**The Great Uk diz:**

Arthur*

What?

**The Hero diz:**

AJUDA-ME A MONTAR A ARVORE!

**The Great Uk diz:**

Não.

**The Hero diz:**

Pleaseeee!

**Francis B diz:**

Boa sorte com isso.

##

_"António, desse lado não! Já tem muitos enfeites aí!"_

_"Mas Lovi, o Pai Natal tem de ficar ao pé do Rudolfo!"_

_"Põe do outro lado..."_

_"Mas-"_

_"PÕE O PAI NATAL NO OUTRO LADO!"_

António fez biquinho mas pegou no Pai Natal de peluche e colocou no lado oposto da árvore.

Colocaram mais algumas bolas coloridas e depois afastaram-se para ver o resultado.

_"Falta só uma coisa!"_ disse o espanhol pensativo.

_"Como assim?"_

António foi a correr e voltou com algumas caixas embrulhadas na mão:

_"Os presentes debaixo da árvore!"_

_"Mas já? Ainda faltam algumas semanas para o Natal..."_

_"Não estão todas claro!"_

_"São para quem essas?"_

_"Para o Afonso, Luciano, Francis, Gilbert..."_ parou durante uns momentos para pensar _"Feliciano e... para ti!"_

A face de Lovino ficou ligeiramente rosada:

_"P-para mim?"_

António abanou afirmativamente a cabeça e sorriu.

Embaraçado, Lovino olhou para todos os lados, menos para o espanhol, e viu uma bola que tinha caído ao chão. Apanhou-a e disse quase a sussurar:

_"N-n-não percisavas de gastar dinheiro comigo..."_

_"Claro que sim! Eu sou o teu chefe! Os chefes oferecem prendas."_

Ao dizer isto passou por Lovino, passou-lhe a mão pelos cabelos em forma de brincadeira e dirigiu-se para a cozinha.

_"I-i-idiota!"_

Sem tempo de reagir, António apanhou com uma bola na nuca.

_"Ah Lovi, estás naquela altura do mês?"_

Desta vez não foi atingido por uma bola, mas sim por uma vassoura...

**A.n: E tudo isto porque a minha mãe se lembrou de montar a árvore hoje.**

**Quando ao "Sozinho em casa" (Home alone) é um filme que passa TODOS os Natais. Desde que me conheço como pessoa que vejo SEMPRE esse filme no Natal…**


	18. Capítulo XVIII  Don't shoot me Santa

**A.n: Peço imensa desculpa por não ter postado nas ultimas semanas. Mesmo de férias, não tenho tido muito tempo. Tiveram um bom Natal? Eu tive. Comi montes e montes de bacalhau e também lasanha~ **

Matthew, Francis, Alfred e Arthur juntavam-se sempre pelo Natal. Era tradição no dia 24 almoçarem e jantarem juntos e ficar á espera até á meia-noite para a troca de presentes e fogo-de-artifício. No dia 25 normalmente voltavam a almoçavam juntos mas durante a tarde iam visitar outras pessoas. Como nunca havia acordo em que casa celebrar a festividade, decidiram que todos os anos seria numa diferente. E este ano, foi em casa de Matthew e Alfred.

Logo de manhãzinha, exactamente á hora combinada, chegou Arthur que trazia um saco cheio de presentes e uma grande travessa na mão cheia de biscoitos caseiros. Alfred começou logo a fazer troça dos biscoitos_, "Sério que isso não são bombas?"_, o que lhe valeu uma cotovelada no estômago.

Meia hora mais tarde chegou Francis, carregadinho de caixas, tanto presentes como de bolinhos. E mal viu Arthur na cozinha a ajudar Matthew com o almoço não pode deixar de sentir medo.

_"Matt, o que é o almoço?"_

_"Peru assado."_

_"Com a Princesa a cozinhar duvido que não seja peru queimado."_

Arthur estava-se a preparar para começar a discutir mas Matt foi mais rápido:

_"Acho melhor ires ajudar o Alfred a por a mesa e a acender a lareira Francis."_

_"Huh? Porquê eu? Não devia ir ele?"_ disse, apontado para Arthur.

_O britânico levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou curioso para Francis:_

_"Ir eu? Tanto faz. Se bem que os trabalhos chatos deviam ficar para os sapos."_

_"Isso é tudo inveja de mim? Ah, isso é uma coisa feia. Agora deixa EU tratar do almoço e vai pôr a mesa sim?"_

_"Eu recuso-me a comer da tua comida. Não quero problemas de estômago."_

_"Posso afirmar o mesmo da tua comida."_

Neste ponto, Matt já estava completamente saturado:

_"Quem cozinha sou eu! Agora, alguém vá ver o que o Alfred está a fazer antes que incendeie a casa ao tentar acender a lareira, ok?"_

Arthur limpou as mãos num pano e respirou fundo:

_"Eu vou."_ ao ver o sorriso convencido do francês acrescentou secamente, _"Mas só porque o Matt pediu!"_

Quando chegou á enorme sala de estar viu que a lareira estava apagada e não tinha ninguém na divisão. Pegou em alguns bocados de lenha e colocou-os lá dentro e depois com um fósforo acendeu-a. Procurou Alfred pelo piso inferior, mas nem sinal do americano. Foi para o piso de cima e no fim do corredor viu a portinha no tecto, que dava para o sótão, aberta.

_"Alfred?"_

_"Estou aqui!"_ gritou ele lá de cima, _"Podes me ajudar por favor?"_

Arthur subiu a escada e encontrou para o sótão. Tossiu ligeiramente graças ao pó e viu o americano de joelhos a mexer numa caixa enorme.

_"Estás á procura de quê?"_

_"Da toalha de mesa de Natal."_

_"Chega-te para o lado, para eu te poder ajudar."_

Durante quase 5 minutos estiveram a vasculhar várias caixas, até que por fim Alfred encontrou a toalha.

_"Finalmente! Já não consigo ver nada com tanto pó nos óculos." _levantou-se bruscamente e bateu com a cabeça no tecto_, "Ouch!"_ virou-se para tentar ir para outro lado onde o tecto fosse mais alto mas tropeçou numa caixa e caiu de joelhos, _"Fuck!"_

Sem ter bem a certeza se devia rir ou não, Arthur levantou-se com cuidado e chegou-se próximo a Alfred mas tropeçou na mesma caixa, caindo em cima de Alfred.

_"D-d-descupa!"_ disse atrapalhado e colocando-se de joelhos.

_"O mundo está todo contra mim hoje_." resmungou o americano_, "Porra, agora é que não consigo ver nada."_

Arthur partiu-se a rir ao ver o americano com as mãos e cara cheias de pó_, "Deixa-me ajudar."_ , suavemente retirou-lhe os óculos e limpou-os na manga da sua camisola. Quando terminou, voltou a coloca-los em Alfred. _ "Melhor?"_

Alfred corou ligeiramente e acenou afirmativamente: _"Sim, melhor..."_

_"Eu não sei o que se passa aí em cima, mas o Matt quer a mesa posta dentro de 5 minutos."_ gritou Francis do piso inferior.

_"J-já vamos sapo!" _

_"Aquele meu irmão anda muito stressado ultimamente."_

_"Compreendo. Ter de aturar a ti e ao Francis deve lhe dar cabo dos nervos."_

_"Hey!"_

##

O almoço decorreu sem grandes eventos, para além das discussões entre Francis e Arthur. Já depois do almoço, a meio da tarde, Matthew estava sentado no colo de Francis a conversar sobre qualquer coisa, Alfred divertia-se a jogar Ds e Arthur estava no meio deles, irritado e cheio de sono, a tentar ver um filme de Natal que passava na Tv.

_"Artie~"_

_"Arthur. Que foi agora?"_

_"Joga comigo!"_

_"Não."_

_"Por favor! Eu vou buscar a Ds do Matt e jogamos por wireless."_

_"Não."_

_"Artieeee!"_

O britânico respirou fundo e contou até 10.

1

2

3

_"Coitada da criança, podias jogar com ele."_ disse com um sorriso sarcástico Francis.

4

_"Por favor, por favor, por favor! "_

5

6

7

_"Seu insensível . Ele até está a fazer olhinhos de cão abandonado."_

_"Artieee, por favor!"_

Antes de a mente de Arthur chegar ao número dez, um telemóvel tocou.

_"Ups. Com licença."_ disse Matt ao ver que era o seu e levantou-se para ir atender. Quando voltou, todos os três olhavam para ele curioso.

_"Telefonaram da loja. A prenda que faltava já chegou."_

_"Qual prenda?"_ perguntou desconfiado Francis, mas logo depois acrescentou, _"Já sei! Chegou bem em cima da hora."_

_"Mesmo..."_

_"Queres ir lá buscar agora?"_

_"Se me deres boleia..."_

_"Claro mon cher~"_

_"Ugh, arranjem uma cama."_ comentou na brincadeira Alfred ao ver o casalinho cheio de sorrisos e quase que dava para imaginar corações a saírem por todo o lado.

Francis riu-se e piscou o olho a Alfred:

_"Já tratamos desse assunto."_

Tanto Matthew como Arthur levaram a palma da mão á testa.

Depois de os outros dois terem saído, Alfred continuou a suplicar a Arthur para jogar com ele, e o britânico continuava a insistir que não queria.

_"Tu és mau para mim."_ disse Alfred amuado.

_"Não é ser mau. Apenas já disse que não queria jogar."_

_"Bah. Velho sem graça."_

_"EU NÃO SOU VELHO."_

_"Aham. São 16:30 e tu já estás cheio de sono."_

_"Eu estou com sono porque fiquei a adiantar trabalho até às 2 da madrugada."_

Alfred ficou verdadeiramente surpreendido, uma vez que Arthur regra geral acabava todo o trabalho de uma vez e se ele deixou tudo para o dia anterior significava que devia ser mesmo muito trabalho, e conhecendo ele demasiado bem o inglês, sabia que era bem provável que ele tivesse o dia todo a trabalhar parando só para comer, ou nem isso. Suspirou, pousou a Ds na mesa e muito rapidamente agarrou em Arthur e aproximou-o de si numa espécie de meio-abraço.

_"Hey o que 'tas-"_

_"Shh."_

_"M-mas..."_

_"Não tinhas sono?"_

_"T-tinha mas-"_

Desta vez, Alfred deitou-se no sofá e arrastou Arthur, fazendo com o inglês ficasse deitado por cima dele.

"Então pronto."

Não demorou muito para Arthur relaxar e acabar por adormecer enroscado em Alfred.

Quando Francis e Matthew voltaram, depararam-se com os dois a dormir pacificamente no sofá. Francis sorriu malevolamente e disse a Matt:

_"E se tirasse-mos uma foto?"_

Matt tentou abafar o riso e abanou a cabeça negativamente:

_"Eu nem sei o que nos aconteceria se Arthur descobrisse."_

**A.N: Estamos na recta final, ou seja, mais um capítulo e acaba. Apesar de ter muitos casais pelo meios, a fic começou em USUK e acabará em USUK, porque foi isso o planeado e é isso que será cumprido. (Don't shoot me Santa - The Killers)**


	19. Capítulo XIX  Take me out

**A.N: Antes de mais, queria agradecer de verdade a todas as pessoas aqui do nyah que deixaram review. Vocês não têm noção... Quando meti na cabeça que ia publicar esta fic, desse no que desse, nunca esperei que tivesse mais do que uns 5 ou 6 reviews, afinal, era a minha primeira fic.**

**Vocês superaram todas as minhas expectativas de uma forma inimaginável. **

**Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada...**

**Ah, eu disse que ia acabar em USUK, e obviamente que acaba. Mas não resisti a um bocadinho de PtxBr *shot* ( e a fazer divagações sobre o traseiro do Espanha. *cof*)**

**E peço desculpa pela quantidade absurda de dialogo...**

O frio tinha intensificado na semana seguinte e a neve acabou por cair na véspera de ano novo. Alfred acordou bem-disposto. Ele adorava a passagem de ano, dava sempre a ideia que poderia fazer tudo de novo, recomeçar. Desceu para a cozinha para fazer o pequeno-almoço mas Matt já lá estava.

"_Bom dia!"_

_"Bom dia."_

_"O que vamos fazer hoje? Ver filmes até á meia-noite?"_

Matt respirou fundo e disse com calma , _"Eu vou ficar com o Francis, lembras-te?"_

O sorriso do americano desvaneceu-se imediatamente, _"M-mas Matt, e eu?"_

_"Porque não vais a alguma festa? Aposto que o Ivan deve fazer uma..."_ disse pensativo, _"Ou então podias ficar com o Arthur."_

_"Mas o Arthur fica sempre em casa sem fazer nada."_ respondeu amuado.

"_Mais um motivo, ele fica sempre sozinho e tu podias mudar isso."_

_"Ele só fica porque quer."_

Matthew suspirou e olhou seriamente para Alfred , _"Se não queres ficar tu sozinho, podias ficar com ele e aproveitar para resolver as coisas."_

_"Q-Que coisas?"_ , sentiu a sua cara a ficar vermelha mas tentou ignorar, "_N-não há nada a resolver."_

_"Alfred, tu sabes que há."_

_"Não sei do que estas a falar."_

_"Sabes..."_

_"Não sei!"_

_"Tu estás vermelho Alfred. Se não houvesse nada, não tinhas motivo para ficar envergonhado"_ , o canadiano sorriu satisfeito com o seu próprio argumento e colocou as mãos na cintura, "_Admite."_

_"N-não tenho nada a admitir."_

_"Não foi isso que vi no Natal..."_

_"D-deixa de ser chato. Se queres passar a passagem de ano com o Francis, então vai. Eu fico sozinho então."_

_"Passa com o Arthur."_

_"N-não..."_

_"Então eu vou lhe dizer para ele vir cá."_

_"E diz. Eu não lhe abro a porta",_ cruzou os braços e fez biquinho.

Matthew levantou uma sobrancelha e continuou a insistir, _"Tu não eras capaz de fazer isso."_

_"Era."_

_"Não eras. E o mais provável era até esperares por ele na porta."_

_"E-eu não sou nenhum cão! Eu não faria isso."_

_"Fazias."_

_"Para com isso!"_

_"Eu paro quando tu admitires."_

_"Eu não tenho nada a admitir."_

Matthew estava já a ficar irritado com o seu irmão_, "Tu pensas que nós somos cegos? Alfred, se o Arthur estiver por perto, tu não tens olhos para mais ninguém."_

O americano desviou o olhar , ficou ainda mais vermelho e respirou fundo.

_"Tu sabes que eu tenho razão",_ continuou Matthew, _"E sabes também que o Arthur é lento. Ele só vai entender se lhe disseres directamente que gostas dele,"_

_"N-não sei do que estas a falar."_

_"Como queiras."_ Matthew voltou-lhe as costas e continuou a preparar o seu pequeno-almoço.

_"O-ok."_

O canadiano voltou a cabeça e olhou chocado para o seu irmão, _"A sério?"_

_"N-não sei..."_

O outro sorriu levemente a assentiu com a cabeça, _" Boa sorte."_

Alfred não disse mais nada, apenas bebeu uma caneca de café , tomou banho e preparou as coisas para levar para casa do Arthur.

_"Já-já vou..."_

_"Já o avisaste?"_

O americano riu-se e abanou com a mão de forma demissiva, " _Nem preciso. Boas entradas Matt."_

Bateu com a porta e atravessou a rua a correr, tremendo ligeiramente ao sentir o frio envolve-lo e os seus pés a molharem-se por culpa da neve. Viu que tinha fumo a sair da chaminé da casa do inglês, o que significava que ele estava em casa. Quando chegou tocou á campainha e esperou.

_"Já vou"_ , ouviu a voz do inglês ecoar pelo corredor do lado de dentro. Alguns segundos depois a porta abriu-se.

"_Alfred?"_

_"Olá! Vim passar a passagem de ano contigo."_

O inglês inclinou a cabeça curioso e aguardava mais informações.

_"Posso? O meu irmão acabou de me trocar..."_

O inglês sorriu , já sabendo ao que ele se referia, _"Claro. Entra."_

Alfred fez o que o outro mandou e seguiu-o para a sala de estar, onde aterrou sem grandes formalidades no sofá.

_"E vais ficar cá até quando?" _

_"Amanhã de manhã? Se não for incómodo."_

_"C-claro que não..."_

_"Óptimo. Posso ir pousar as coisas lá cima?"_

O inglês acenou afirmativamente e limpou as mãos ao avental, que Alfred só reparava agora que ele tinha_, "Estás a cozinhar?"_

_"Erm... É quase hora do almoço idiota."_

_"DEIXA-ME AJUDAR! EU NÃO QUERO MORRER NO ULTIMO DIA DO ANO!"_

##

_"Chega para o outro lado!"_

_"Não! Chega tu!"_

Lovino suspirou frustrado e tentou concentrar-se no ecrã que tinha á sua frente.

_"Hermanito~ CHEGA PARA O OUTRO LADO!"_

_"Eu estou no MEU lado do sofá, tira tu o teu traseiro gordo daí!"_

Romano olhou furiosamente para o português. Como ele se atrevia a chamar "gordo" ao traseiro do espanhol? Aquele traseiro era digno de uma escultura renascentista... Ups, os pensamentos dele estavam a divagar para outros assuntos...

_"Calem-se os dois. Assim não consigo jogar."_

_"Finalmente alguém inteligente aqui."_ disse a sorrir para Luciano, que tal como ele , se tentava concentrar no jogo.

_"Eu tenho de ganhar este jogo para me vingar do Halloween."_

_"Ainda a pensar nisso?"_ disse o brasileiro com um sorriso convencido.

_"Até me vingar, sempre."_

_"Lovi~ Não sejas vingativo. É um péssimo defeito." _

_"Cala-te."_

_"Não fales assim para o patrão..."_ respondeu António amuado.

Afonso suspirou e levantou-se do seu sofá para se sentar ao lado de Luciano. Se tudo corresse como o normal, dali a nada aqueles dois iam começar a discutir e a agredirem-se. Não demorou muito até que esse cenário se tornasse realidade. Alguns minutos depois, Lovino corria feito doido atrás de António enquanto tentava ofendê-lo.

_"Quer jogar?"_ questionou Luciano apontado para o comando da Xbox que tinha sido abandonado por Lovino no sofá.

_"Hum... nem por isso."_ respondeu o português pegando num livro de poesia que tinha em cima da mesa.

_"Velho desmancha prazeres, como sempre."_

Afonso olhou irritado para o brasileiro mas nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Luciano continuou a jogar mas depois acabou por pousar o comando.

_"Que livro é esse?"_

_"O Guardador de Rebanhos , Alberto Caeiro."_

_"Poesia?"_

_"Fernando Pessoa..."_

O brasileiro ficou pensativo e algum tempo depois perguntou:

_"Lê para mim?"_

Afonso voltou a lançar um olhar irritado, _"Tu sabe ler. Para que preciso de ler eu?"_

_"Porque tenho preguiça. Além disso, você fazia isso antes muitas vezes. Não lhe custa nada."_

O português respirou fundo e chegou-se mais próximo de Luciano para que ele conseguisse ver as enormes estrofes daquele gigantesco poema. Ele começou a ler num tom de voz normal que gradualmente se tornou mais baixo. Quando estava quase a terminar, Lovino (vermelho) e António (sorridente) regressaram á sala, fazendo os dois lusófonos saltarem assustados e afastarem-se para os lados opostos do sofá.

##

A tarde de Alfred começou de forma diferente daquilo que ele esperava. Ficou quase até escurecer lá fora a ajudar Arthur a limpar a neve e serrar alguma madeira para poder usar na lareira. Para azar de Arthur, o americano tinha decidido começar uma luta de bolas de neve e como tal, os dois tiveram de voltar para dentro, a pingar e a congelar, para tomar banho. Já bem no final da tardinha, e depois de muitas horas a tentar convencer Arthur a ir ver o fogo de artificio á beira-rio, Alfred sugeriu:

_"Podíamos ver um filme!"_

Arthur voltou da cozinha com uma travessa cheia de bolinhos e torradas com direito a uma caneca de café e uma chávena de chá...

_"Certo. Acho que ia dar o 2012 na televisão."_

_"Nunca vi... Mas pode ser."_

Ligaram a tv no exacto momento em que o filme estava a começar.

_"Não é irónico? Eles passam este filme sabendo que amanhã já 2012..."_

_"Não é irónico. É um aviso para aproveitares o teu último ano de vida." respondeu_ Arthur enquanto atirava um cobertor para cima de Alfred para os tapar.

O americano ficou chocado, _"Mas isto é tudo ficção!"_

O inglês fez um sorriso malicioso e começou a falar numa voz assustadora:

_"Os Maias previram isso. E tudo o que eles previram, concretizou-se." ,_ continuou a explicar toda a teoria envolvida na previsão e de como as coisas acabariam segundo os maias. Ele não acreditava nessa história e achava estúpido que algumas pessoas acreditassem e pela que Alfred fazia, ele estava a acreditar.

_"Eu- Eu não quero que tudo acabe!"_

Arthur suspirou frustrado e disse num tom sarcástico:

_"Não podes fazer nada para impedir."_

Alfre encolheu-se e abraçou-se a uma almofada fitando muito atentamente a televisão. Em certa altura, o filme mostrava toda a Califórnia a desaparecer e Arthur viu o americano estremecer ligeiramente e na parte em que o Yellowstone entra em erupção ele quase que saltou do sofá.

_"Muda de canal! Não quero ver mais!"_

_"Oh, mas ia agora entrar na parte melhor..."_

_"Se isso fosse em Inglaterra, aposto que também não querias ver!"_

_"Alfred, o Yellowstone não passa de uma borbulha para ti."_

_"Mas fez parte da minha adolescencia! Eu gosto dela." ,_ fez biquinho e cruzou os braços.

O inglês voltou a suspirar e desencostou-se do sofá para chegar o comando, _"Pronto, para que canal queres que mude?"_

_"Para aquele onde estava a dar o American Pie."_

_"American Pie?" olhou de lado para Alfred, " Sério? American Pie?"_

_"Eu preciso de me animar."_

_"Ugh, ok."_

_"Arthur acorda o filme acabou."_

_"Hum..."_

O americano agarrou-o pelos ombros e abanou-o suavemente, _"Adormeceste no primeiro intervalo."_

_"Q-que horas são?"_

_"Sete e um quarto."_

_"Queres jantar?"_

Em resposta, a barriga de Alfred fez um barulho estranho e ele corou ligeiramente. Arthur começou-_se a rir e dirigiu-se para a cozinha ._

_"Queres ajuda?"_

_"Não!"_ ouviu-se o britânico gritar da cozinha.

_"Ok. Olha, vou pegar no teu pc."_

"_Está no escritório."_

O americano foi busca-lo e voltou a sentar-se no sofá.

##

**Dan diz:**

Sou tão idiota e estúpido

**The Hero diz:**

Ui?

**Dan diz:**

Eu não sou gente. Sou idiota e gay pelo Norge.

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

Alguma coisa está muito errada aqui...

**The Hero diz:**

Gil! Como vais?

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

Podia estar melhor.

**The Hero diz:**

?

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

O meu irmão convidou montes de gente para vir cá casa.

**The Hero diz:**

Isso é mau? Pensei que tu adoravas lugares cheios de gente a dançar "Disco Pogo".

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

E gosto. Mas é que está ali o Aristocrata e a Elizabeta no sofá. E isso é deprimente.

Digo, chato.*

**The Hero diz:**

Pega nela e leva-a para um sítio onde não tenha mais ninguém.

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

Eu... se calhar vou leva-la á praia fluvial para ver o fogo de artificio...

**The Hero diz:**

Boa sorte com isso.

**Dan diz:**

Voltei! Oi Alfred!

**The Hero diz:**

Que raio de confissão foi aquela?

**Dan diz:**

Qual confissão? Eu acabei de regressar do WC.

**The Hero diz:**

Vê o histórico...

**Dan diz:**

OMG! NÃO FUI EU QUE ESCREVI AQUILO! OMG.

**Gilbird s2 diz:**

Então foi quem? -.-'

**Dan diz: **

FOI O PETER! EU VOU MATAR AQUELE MIUDO!

##

"O jantar está pr- De que te estás a rir?" perguntou intrigado Arthur ao espreitar pela porta da cozinha.

_"Foi o Peter"_ , continuou-se a rir até estar a chorar , _"Apanhou o msn do Dan ligado e começou a escrever coisas aleatórias."_

"_Um dia ainda matam o miúdo."_

Alfred continuou a rir-se e desligou o pc, deixando-o em cima da mesa, "_Parece que vai ser hoje."_

Depois do jantar ficaram a ver TV á espera que chegasse ás onze e meia. Quinze minutos, no máximo, eram o suficiente para chegar á praia fluvial onde eram libertados os foguetes. Quando chegou á hora, os dois vestiram um casaco e caminhavam lentamente sobre a neve. O silêncio não era constrangedor mas ainda assim, Alfred queria falar com o inglês. Olhou para ele e viu-o a esfregar as mãos para tentar aquecer.

_"Queres uma luva?"_

_"N-não é necessário..."_ respondeu o outro, surpreendido_, "Mas obrigado ..."_

Alfred suspirou e tirou a luva da sua mão direita atirando-a a Arthur, que ficou curioso com essa atitude, _"Mas assim vais ficar com uma mão fria e outra quente..."_

O americano sorriu levemente e aproximou-se do inglês agarrando a sua mão esquerda que também não tinha luva, _"Agora já não."_

Ao principio, o inglês ficou tenso com o súbito toque mas depois relaxou e enlaçou os seus dedos nos de Alfred, aproveitando o calor... Continuaram a caminhar silenciosamente até Alfred começar a assobiar uma musica que era vagamente familiar a Arthur.

"_Franz Ferdinand? Desde quando ouves música británica?"_ , perguntou, voltando-se para o americano que fazia pequenas bolas de vapor e tinha a cara rosada do frio. O outro fixou os seus olhos nos de Arthur enquanto procurava alguma resposta coerente, mas aqueles olhos distraiam-no... Se Arthur deixasse, ele podia perder-se naqueles olhos...

"_Hum... desde nunca. Calhou..."_

Arthur riu-se ligeiramente e aconchegou o cachecol no pescoço, sentindo-se a ser puxado pelo americano.

Quando chegaram á beira-rio depararam-se com vários grupos de pessoas e de casais que se tinham reunido no mesmo sítio. Alfred podia jurar que no canto mais extremo viu até mesmo Gilbert e Elizabeta, mas não podia dizer ao certo. Sentiu um suave puxão na mão e a sua atenção retornou para Arthur.

_"Demoramos mais do que o planeado... Vamos lá para a frente? Deve estar a começar."_

_"Tenho uma ideia melhor! Anda!"_

O americano desatou a correr levando a rasto Arthur que protestava e gritava para ele parar. Subiram uma pequena colina na zona mais oeste da praia fluvial e sentaram-se do outro lado , que tinha menos neve, tendo uma vista privilegiada sobre o rio. Alfred deixou-se sentar no chão brutamente, trazendo junto Arthur que caiu quase em cima dele.

_"Hey! Cuid-"_

Uma luz forte apareceu no ar logo seguida de um estrondo.

_"Olha! Começou!"_

Arthur voltou-se a tempo de ver mais um clarão colorido e começou-se a ouvir o eco das pessoas que estavam na praia a começar a contar de forma decrescente até 0. Alfred começou também a contar baixinho, e ia no 5 quando calhou de olhar para Arthur e o viu a fitar atentamente o céu.

4

3

Agora ou nunca...

2

1

_"Feliz ano novo!"_ disse o inglês sorrindo e rapidamente voltando a olhar para o céu, que se enchia de cores e barulho.

_"Feliz ano novo..."_

_"Espero que este ano seja melhor..."_ , continuou o inglês.

_"Vai ser... tenho a certeza..."_

_"É..."_

Alfred respirou fundo e puxou bruscamente o seu braço trazendo, mais uma vez, Arthur a rasto que só parou no colo dele. Vermelho e chocado.

_"Eu...",_ engoliu em seco e encostou a sua testa na dele, _"Eu estive a pensar no assunto e... Eu... Não posso prometer nada mas... vou tentar fazer o teu ano melhor..."_

Ainda mais chocado, Arthur piscou os olhos diversas vezes até as palavras do outro começarem a fazer significado na sua cabeça. Alfred, ao ver a confusão de Arthur, lembrou-se das palavras de Matthew sobre o facto de o inglês ser demasiado lento. Então Arthur não ia entender? Ele teria de explicar nesse caso.

Encostou suavemente os seus lábios aos do inglês esperando que a qualquer momento o outro o fosse puxar para longe... Ficou surpreendido ao sentir uma mão na sua nuca que o fazia aproximar-se ainda mais. Então Arthur entendia!

Sorriu abertamente e afastou-se só um pouco. Continuava a ouvir os barulhos do fogo de artificio, mas a única coisa que conseguia ver agora era Arthur, envergonhado e espantado, mas sempre fiel a si.

_"Idiota." _

O inglês agarrou novamente em Alfred retribuindo o beijo, mas desta vez, numa forma mais prolongada. Depois de se separarem, o americano abraçou-o, tentando por um lado manter o calor e por outro manter-se próximo de Arthur, que lhe fazia festinhas no cabelo e continuava a ver o fogo de artifício.

Quando o espectáculo acabou, Arthur levantou-se e puxou Alfred.

_"Vamos embora?"_

_"Claro. Tenho frio e quero dormir."_

_"Ficas comigo hoje?"_

O americano sorriu e coçou a cabeça.

_"Hoje e sempre. Não vou deixar a minha princesa sozinha __**nunca.**__"_

**A.N: E foi assim que eu andei a enrolar o capítulo final, que ficou cliché, e que a minha primeira fic acabou.**

**Obrigada por seguirem até aqui, e por todos os reviews e inspiração.**

**Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada. 3**


End file.
